


Chastity

by Camelabrakedabra



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Chastity, In which Yuta is a protective parent friend, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2018-11-30 02:45:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 32,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11454357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camelabrakedabra/pseuds/Camelabrakedabra
Summary: Sicheng could only be certain that no one would out-do his chastity ring, so he made a point of showing it off instead of trying to make his dancing or singing seem superior to anyone else's. He had fully intended on keeping it on until marriage, but meeting Lee Taeyong for the first time was enough to make him reconsider.





	1. The Ring

The first thing that anyone from the SM Entertainment Rookies found out about Dong Sicheng was that he took great pride in his chastity ring.

He had tried to downplay his talent and achievements as much as possible upon arrival, in fear that the other rookies would be much more talented than he was. He had been scouted twice, once when they had first seen him back in China, and a second time after they realised that he had given them a fake number and had to go on the hunt for him again. He had a talent for traditional dance, and had somehow managed to maintain a consistent weight of forty-nine kilograms since he had hit puberty, even when fried chicken and ice cream crept upon him in the middle of the night. He had a certain way of changing his sweet little aegyo speaking voice into a something deep, dark and sexy when he started to sing, and he had picked up Korean pretty fast, considering that he had grown up without even wanting to learn the language.

Yet, everyone else seemed better. Brighter, more talented, more beautiful. He had okay eyes, but they looked a bit close together, in his opinion. He'd had compliments on his lips before, but the more he looked at them, the fatter the top one looked in comparison to the bottom one, and even the overall shape was proportionally wrong. Then came his monkey ears, which completely threw the rest of his appearance out of the window. There were people there who were absolutely stunningly attractive, and then there was him; a guy who was confident in himself until he stepped into the training room for the first time, and was faced with a load of boys who made him look like a one hundred mile beauty.

All he had left to offer was his chastity ring as his ‘unique aspect’, because at least then there wouldn't be anyone with a better chastity ring and no one to look down their nose at him for it.

As much as he was proud of it, he was shocked when some of the other boys asked to see it during the break.

One boy in particular made him feel like a celebrity for wearing a simple metal band to signify his innocence and virginity until marriage. It was rather strange to see a grown boy gushing over it like that, but Sicheng supposed that he had made his first friend through answering the questions for him. Yes, his parents had bought it for him as a gift. No, they hadn't forced him into it. Yes, he was most definitely a virgin. He'd never been tempted by any girl so far. No, he hadn't been tempted by any boy either. He was planning on keeping the ring on at all times. His stylist could get stuffed if they tried to take something that meant so much off his finger. Yes, he supposed that he would be inclined to scream and be a brat about it if they tried to remove it, even if it got him in trouble.

The hype over it had luckily died down relatively quickly, though. As much as Sicheng enjoyed having a bit of attention from the other boys to start with, he quickly grew exhausted by the constant conversation about it; he was a massive introvert, in all honesty, and interacting with other people for long periods was incredibly draining for him. He had easily slipped back into the background after a few days, with his main interactions being with two of the other international rookies. Kun and Yuta had told him a lot about the companies over the few days that he was there, including telling him about the few who weren't there just yet. Apparently three of the rookies had gone to finalise plans for the upcoming NCT subunits, and so they had been going to work really early in the day and coming back when the rest of the group had gone to bed.

One of the absent boys was apparently Yuta's roommate, Taeyong. He'd turned up in the early hours of the morning each day and woken him, despite his efforts to be quiet. He was supposedly a really sweet guy who tried to help everyone out as much as possible, but most of the time the effort fell through when he was around Yuta. He didn't understand some of the affectionate things that Taeyong tried to say to him until they were explained, and as much as he tried to be overly considerate to everyone, Yuta was usually the one to need to use the bathroom when Taeyong had put off his own needs until everyone went to bed, or to get in the way when Taeyong was organising a secret treat for everyone else.

Sicheng had been excited to meet the other members from the moment he heard about them, so when they finally hit Friday, the day that they were due to return, he had been buzzing around happily and trying to look his best for training. Although obviously appearance wasn't the most important part, he felt as if he needed to prove himself as best as possible to his seniors on the spot. They had taken a little longer than everyone else to get ready, following yet another late night, and so instructed everyone to go to the dance studio first, leaving Sicheng's excitement still running strong at ten o'clock that morning.

He found himself unable to concentrate until the studio door finally opened to reveal a young-looking boy with a soft, babyish face. He looked exhausted as he came into the room, but made an effort to greet everyone after his time away. His smile had grown when he met Sicheng, and he had introduced himself as Lee Mark. He was almost two years younger, and apparently he had had days of intense practice to prepare himself for debut, since he had a huge workload on the way, but he admitted that he wasn't really meant to talk a lot about it for a few days until they had finally finished up the arrangements to say that the company plans were all working out as they were hoping. Sicheng decided rather quickly that he was looking forward to getting close with Mark, since he seemed to be a really sweet kid and pretty mature for his age, considering how young he was.

Soon to follow was a boy who looked equally tired, but also a lot older than Mark. When he simply got straight to work, Yuta made a beeline over to Sicheng to introduce him as Moon Taeil. Another nice guy, although relatively quiet and composed as the eldest of them all. He was set to be the leader of the new subunit, according to Yuta, since he was definitely the most mature. For the most part he served as a sort of uncle friend; not too involved with anyone in particular, but there to give as much support as possible to any of the rookies whenever they needed it. Sicheng made a mental note to talk to him when they stopped their practice session for the day.

Everything was fine from there until Lee Taeyong walked in.

Good lord, Lee Taeyong was something else. He knew without even having to speak to the guy that it was him. Sicheng had never believed in love at first sight, but when Taeyong walked into the room, he had quickly decided that it was either love or a panic attack. His heart had started beating so fast in his chest that he thought he was going to die; he could hear it pounding in his ears as he stared at the beautiful boy with such intensity that he almost got caught over and over again. His entire body felt hot and tingly, his head grew fuzzy, and he was having difficulty with talking whenever he felt those pretty eyes on him. They hadn't even done any dancing since he had arrived in the room and Sicheng was a complete and utter mess, stumbling around like a newborn animal but simultaneously trying way too hard to keep up a good appearance.

Yuta jokingly pointed out that he needed to keep his eyes to himself, and immediately earned a groan of disappointment and a pout from his friend. “He's pretty,” Sicheng protested, “I want to make him my boyfriend.” It had sparked a conversation about sexuality, with Yuta admitting that he hadn't really asked Taeyong what he was into before, but seeing as Sicheng was absolutely adorable, he probably wouldn't be able to resist his boyish charm.  
“Would you take your chastity ring off for him?” It was another joke, but Sicheng had suddenly been hit by the realisation that he was in fact still wearing the ring, and for the most part it was probably off-putting for boys to see a romantic interest with a symbol of innocence like that, when he was supposed to be a grown ass man and all.

The natural response was to reach for the ring and twist as he tried to pull it up his finger, and frankly Yuta’s eyes looked as if they were about to pop out of his head when he saw such a ridiculous reaction. He grabbed for Sicheng’s hand with enough force to throw him into a state of shock, before dragging him in the direction of the pretty boy and holding the hand up. “Have you seen Sicheng’s chastity ring yet, Taeyong? It means that he's going to be a virgin until he marries.” The boy turned towards them, his eyes flashing between the ring and Sicheng's face, and a smile touched his lips after just a few seconds. Sicheng immediately felt his heart skip a beat.

"Yuta, I think this is the first time we've met." His attention focused fully on Sicheng from that point, and he gazed directly into his eyes as he spoke. "I guess you probably joined when I was off training, didn't you? I'm Lee Taeyong, just Taeyong on stage and to friends." His lips continued to twitch towards a bigger smile as he finished talking, whilst Sicheng struggled to find the words to continue the introduction. At least he could pass it off as his Korean being poor, he figured.  
"My name is Dong Sicheng, or Winwin on stage." Taeyong echoed his stage name to remember it, then offered out a hand to him as if he wanted to shake. When Sicheng offered his own in return, it was held gently in the older boy's palm and turned over so that the ring was face up instead.

"It is a nice ring. Do you wear it with pride?" Damn, he was speaking to him like a father would speak to his kid, and disgusting as it felt, Sicheng wanted nothing more than for Taeyong to baby him and speak to him in such a way all the time. He nodded quickly and offered a little smile as their eyes met again, and Taeyong gently stroked his hand a few times with his thumb before letting him take the hand back.

He could feel his chest getting tight when their eyes stayed lingering on each other's for another few seconds. "Perhaps we should do a group practice now that everyone's here?" Yuta asked before they could spend too long flirting subtly with each other. Taeyong still took a moment to draw his eyes away from Sicheng's, but he gave a slight nod of agreement and offered both boys a warm smile.  
"I've been thinking that I'd like to see how you've improved since we last trained together, Yuta," he started before turning his attention back to Sicheng, "And I've heard that you're an incredible dancer from the managers, so I'm excited to see how you can dance."

Of course, it had led to Sicheng putting in an incredible amount of effort whilst he was dancing. He made sure to put every ounce of passion that he could find into every movement, and even offered to show some of his traditional dance when it was brought up by Kun. His new friend seemed to be rather smug over the fact that he was showing how amazing Chinese dance was, plus it gave him the chance to be particularly impressive for Taeyong. A few glances here and there showed that it was having the desired effect, which left Sicheng more than satisfied when they finally got to the next break.

He was certain at that point that he was around eighty percent sweat and twenty percent innocent Chinese boy at that point. Yuta made his way straight over with a towel and some water, and he proceeded to gently dab at his forehead and neck as he drank his fill. "You certainly worked hard today," he pointed out with a smile, although it was quite obvious that he knew the reason for the sudden spike in energy.  
"I just want him to be impressed with me," Sicheng admitted with a sigh as he flashed a glance back over to Taeyong. His senior was chatting with other members of the group, but took a moment when he noticed the staring to flash Sicheng a congratulatory fist pump and smile.

His heart almost stopped as he gazed lovingly in Taeyong's direction, but it was cut short by Yuta waving a hand in front of his face. "Sicheng, are you still with me here?" It had caught him off guard and he flashed Yuta an innocent smile which had, as expected, given his game away straight away.

Yuta simply gave a defeated sigh as he ran a hand through his own hair. "Do you want me to go over there and talk to him for you?" Sicheng started to nod frantically as he glanced between Yuta and the boy across the room. "What do you want me to say to him?"  
"I want him to be my boyfriend, and I want him to treat me like his little princess and feed me ice cream and--"  
"Okay, one step at a time. I'll ask him on one date for you," he agreed, "Maybe then you can get ice cream and a boyfriend out of it." Sicheng's eyes lit up when the compromise was offered, and he simply pulled his sleeves over his hands and brought them up to his mouth to chew nervously on the cuff as his friend made his way over to Taeyong.

Yuta was a bit hesitant to start with, but figured that as soon as this bit of awkwardness was over, the better it would all be. After just a moment to gather himself, he walked swiftly over to the older boy and tapped him a few times on the shoulder. Taeyong spun around on the spot to face him, but his expression was soft and questioning. He motioned for them to go to the side, flashing one more glance towards Sicheng, then moved over without a word in hopes that Taeyong would follow him there. "Is something wrong?" the older boy asked once they were out of the way. Yuta chewed his lower lip a little until the question was repeated.

"I'm not gonna sugar coat it, okay? Sicheng really likes you a lot already, and he's getting all shy and nervous about coming over to talk to you, but he wanted to ask if you would go on a date with him." Taeyong dragged his eyes away from Yuta to look up at the boy across the room, and Sicheng immediately lifted a hand to scratch his head as he chewed aggressively on the fabric of his sleeve. He looked really nervous as he stared over at them, and Taeyong turned back to Yuta.  
"He seems to be rather nervous about you being over here talking to me," he pointed out, and the younger boy nodded in agreement.  
"He's been telling me since he saw you that he wants nothing more than to go out for ice cream with you and be your boyfriend, but we discussed that it's probably not great to jump into a relationship when he's too nervous to actually talk to you properly."

Taeyong appeared to mull it over for a moment before finally giving a slight nod. "Do you know who his roommate is, since I think it'll be a bit awkward if it's just the two of us alone in public together so soon after he's been revealed as a trainee?"  
"That would be Kun." Taeyong gave an awkward smile, followed by a nod of understanding.  
"Well, I don't think I'm comfortable enough to ask Kun to vacate their room for us to have a date night, since we haven't really spoken a massive amount and all, so if you wouldn't mind, could I use our room please?" Of course, Yuta wasn't really the sort to deny his new friend of a date when he was the one to both suggest it and go to ask, so he simply gave a few little nods.  
"I'm out with Hansol on Friday anyway, if that works for you. Otherwise, just let me know and I'll find something else to do, because honestly I'd rather not see you two getting mushy whilst you're watching a romantic film." The smile that followed showed Taeyong that the comment was supposed to be light-hearted, and so he offered a warm smile in response and thanked the younger boy.

Yuta turned back towards Sicheng to give him the nod to confirm it, but quickly realised that he had forgotten a point and spun back around to call after Taeyong again before he could get too far away. "Just as a reminder, Sicheng does have a chastity ring for a reason and I'd appreciate it if you'd respect that, since I'm not gonna be his parent and monitor that sort of thing, but I want him to be safe and not regret doing that sort of thing with a person way too early before he's absolutely certain that he wants to do it." The older boy was quick to agree that he wasn't going to be taking it further any time soon, and Yuta gave him an appreciative pat on the arm before heading back over to his friend to tell him the news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another project that I found in my notes, but I'm thinking that this won't have all too many chapters. It's a pairing that I enjoy writing about a lot, since Sicheng is treated like a sweet innocent baby for the most part, but he seems to have a little part that's on the complete flip side of that which he presents whilst still managing to be absolutely adorable?? But I sometimes feel like he goes out of his way to seem cute so that he can get what he wants, since Taeyong seems like he would bend backwards to give Sicheng anything that he wants in the end~
> 
> It'll probably only be half serious, including non-romantic Yuta and Sicheng bits where Yuta is trying to fulfil his best friend duties by helping him to resist temptation, as well as the obligatory parts where Taeyong can't help but to give Sicheng everything that he wants
> 
> Thank you for reading!! <3


	2. The Date

Living with Lee Taeyong was a lot harder than Sicheng had originally anticipated.

He hadn't quite expected that he would end up falling for him as hard and fast as he had done, and they had yet to even have their first date. In the space of two days, he was genuinely considering taking off his chastity ring for Taeyong; the flirting was almost killing him, and it was just made worse by the fact that Taeyong appeared not to be fazed by it whatsoever.

It was just little things, really. Taeyong would see a dribble of noodle sauce dribbling down from Sicheng's lower lip and he would immediately move forward to wipe it away with his thumb. If Taeyong had ice cream, he would offer Sicheng bites from the spoon that he was using and didn't even bother to wipe the spoon off between exchanges. Whenever he needed to get past, his hand would tastefully touch the small of Sicheng's back in order to show that he was here and moving behind him. All of those little things were enough to leave the Chinese boy's legs like jelly, as effortless as the signs of affection probably were, and he wanted more than anything to take Taeyong straight to the bedroom at any given opportunity.

Yet, Taeyong was taking the instructions that Yuta had given about what to do and what not to do very seriously. It was infuriating to say the least, especially when it came to their date. Sicheng had been waiting for so long for them to be able to spend time together and he had planned everything out perfectly in hopes that he and Taeyong would end up scrapping the film in favour of incredibly hot sex. He'd even given himself an enema to ensure that he would be completely clean in preparation for if it did end up going ahead, and had also picked out the cutest outfit he owned. Shirts and jumpers were always a winner with guys, as far as he was concerned, so he made sure to pick something out that looked somewhat smart-casual in hopes that it would end up impressing his date from the start.

When it happened, though, Taeyong was in something a lot more casual and he had panicked a bit as he asked if Sicheng would prefer him to get changed into something more formal. Sicheng was forced to keep his jaw clenched as not to make it obvious that he was close to drooling over his date, and he had just about managed to stammer that he looked really good when he dressed down. He had no excuse for his own attire and quickly decided that he had overdressed, but he swore that it was his own fault and Taeyong didn't have to worry about attire anymore.

Sicheng was absolutely thrilled when they first sat together. Taeyong had pointed out that there wasn't a lot of room and so Sicheng was welcome to sit in his lap if he wanted to do so, and as a result the younger boy was quick to shift over and take seat on his thighs. Both of Taeyong's arms wrapped around him as soon as he was seated properly, and the younger boy felt his stomach instantly melt as a result.

For the first part of the film, he was really focused on the date. After all, he didn't want to make it too obvious that he wanted to jump straight into everything with Taeyong right from the start of a potential relationship, but he was rather hoping that it would end up flowing into that sort of thing soon enough so that he would get to feel what Taeyong would feel like pressed against him and he would no longer have to worry about the stupid chastity ring. He craved a rougher touch, in comparison to the gentleness of Taeyong's hands on his arm and waist, and to have his body bending into a variety of different positions for him, but it was something that was going to have to be nurtured until his date decided to take the next step first.

Finally it hit the point where he could realistically try to tempt his date without making it obvious that that was his plan right from the start. Sicheng tried everything he could think of to get Taeyong's full attention away from the film. He squirmed on his lap and made sure to extend his neck directly under the boy's chin in hopes that he would give in and kiss it, then finished up by whining that he wanted to be cuddled properly. Only the last request ended up being fulfilled in the end and Taeyong moved to lay down so that Sicheng could comfortably lay on top of him and rest his cheek on the older boy's chest. 

It was more comfortable than he had expected, in all honesty, and a part of him quickly decided that it would be perfectly fine to be held like that for the rest of his life, even if it meant never getting to the actual sex part. His focus switched to the feeling of his date's breathing underneath his head, the way that his heart beat rhythmically in his chest as he watched the film, and the occasional little grumble from his stomach. It was particularly interesting how his heart beat sped up whenever a particularly tense part of the film came up, and Sicheng honestly found it absolutely adorable how his body reacted to something completely non-threatening in that sort of way.

Sicheng knew the film inside and out, though. As much as he loved it and considered it to be one of his favourites, he was arguably distracted by his ever changing train of thought and couldn't wait for it to be over. Granted, it would probably mean less time with his date, since Yuta had only granted them a few hours together before he would be coming to check on them, but at the same time he could see that he wasn't going to get any attention until it was over. At that point, he had admittedly started to sulk a bit; as comfortable as it was to have his head resting on Taeyong's chest, he quickly found that there wasn't much else that he could do for a while. The film continued playing through all of the notable scenes that he knew so well, until the characters gradually started to find solutions to more and more of their problems.

Finally, the film finished and the credits began to roll. Sicheng had been waiting for that moment for what felt like forever, and he made sure to snuggle his face down against Taeyong's chest a bit more as fair warning that he was in need of his full attention now that there was nothing else to focus on. The older boy gave him a squeeze of acknowledgement before shifting the laptop to the floor, then wrapped both arms around his 

"Did you enjoy the film?" He stroked Sicheng's hair as the younger boy propped himself up on his elbows and gazed up lovingly at him.  
"It's one of my favourite films and I didn't want it to end." It was a filthy lie, seeing as he had wanted more than anything to just skip to this part of the date, but the smile that brushed over Taeyong's face when he heard the comment was frankly beautiful and left Sicheng's heart in a puddle all over again. He simply murmured something about having heard from some of the other boys that it was in his top five before shuffling his position to sit more upright.

"Did you enjoy the film, too?" Sicheng echoed as he mimicked the change in sitting positions, although his tone reflected more concern as a result of how quiet his date had suddenly grown. He was relieved when Taeyong gave a nod then offered up a slightly warmer smile again.  
"Yeah, it was really great. I've never seen it before."

Sicheng immediately felt a bit bad for his date. He had spent his time trying to be the biggest distraction physically possible when Taeyong had simply wanted to enjoy one of his favourite films and get to love it as much as he did. He was sort of glad, as a result, that his attempts at getting into Taeyong's boxers had fallen through. As much as that had been his plan, it was rather nice to have his date discussing his ideas about the film with him, and even bringing in his own theories about what would happen in the sequel.

He decided very quickly that that was what genuine love probably felt like. Not that he could say that he was in love with Taeyong already and definitely not assuming that Taeyong was in love with _him_ , but having someone genuinely interested in what made him happy was something that Sicheng had never really had before, and he was more than a bit happy that he'd found someone who treated him so well this early on in their love affair.

The conversation continued for a good five or ten minutes before Taeyong eventually grew quiet again. Whilst to start with it seemed as if it was just the end of what he wanted to say, eventually it seemed more like he wanted to speak but couldn't bring himself to do it. It wasn't really something that Sicheng had really noticed before in his date, seeing as Taeyong always seemed to be that proactive sort of leader who was always there to talk for the quieter ones, but it definitely didn't suit him to act nervous in a moment like that.

"What's on your mind? You look like you're thinking about something," he pointed out, making sure to punctuate his comment with a cute head tilt. Usually Sicheng wasn't too good at reading the mood, but he had only really seen the confident fatherly side to his date before, and so this obvious anxiety was far from what he expected from his Taeyong.

Even his date seemed to be surprised by the sudden ability to tell that something was wrong, although it did manage to draw the slightest smile from his lips as he tried to figure out how to put his feelings into words. A soft sigh left Sicheng sat waiting in anticipation before Taeyong finally made eye contact with him and let out a breathy laugh. "I just didn't expect to want to do this on a first date is all. It's not something I've ever really done."

That was when Taeyong suddenly moved forwards and kissed him.

Hot _damn_ , it was worth it. It was a complete surprise, but it was something that he had absolutely loved from the second he realised what was happening. It was worth the wait right from moment he met Taeyong and worth the anticipation through the date. It was worth the anxious moment where Taeyong was getting nervous around him over something as simple as pressing their lips together, and it was quite frankly the most amazing first kiss that Sicheng had ever experienced in his entire life.

Taeyong's head had tilted ever so slightly to the side as he allowed his lips to graze over Sicheng's, and he was so unbelievably gentle with it that the softest bit of contact between them was enough to leave his heart fluttering in his chest. Being kissed by Lee Taeyong was a dream to say the least. It was something that he'd never expected would ever happen, even though he had wanted the boy to be his first and last.

The kiss had only lasted for a few seconds, but Sicheng sat basking in the aftermath for a while longer with his eyes still lidded and waited for the exact right moment to open them again. His lips were touched with a bright smile when he finally looked up at his date again, and the nervousness on Taeyong's face quickly faded away as he quickly realised that Sicheng had enjoyed sharing a kiss with him like that.

They sat in silence for a while longer, just exchanging gentle touches to each other's hands and faces, until Taeyong finally let out a long, content sigh. One hand moved up to run through his own hair, and he gave a gentle smile before he started talking again. "Is there anything you want to do now?"

"There's one thing," Sicheng admitted with a shy smile, although when Taeyong asked about it, he couldn't bring himself to say what it was. He was sure that it was going to be something really obvious if his date thought about it, but he wasn't exactly prepared to tell him straight away. It resulted in a little back and forth between them as Taeyong tried to draw it out of him and Sicheng tried to hint what he wanted, until finally Taeyong pointed out that he couldn't give him what he wanted until he knew what that was exactly.

Sicheng was still a bit nervous when he finally decided to bite the bullet and tell him. "Kiss me again." His voice came out soft and timid, and he was more thankful than anything when Taeyong seemed to find it sweet. He wasted no time in slowly dipping close again so that their lips touched, although this time was more assured and firm in comparison to the first one.

That kiss lasted a lot longer than their first, too. Sicheng even made sure to encourage Taeyong's lips apart slightly partway through in hopes of showing that he was perfectly comfortable with the contact, and he was glad to find that his date almost completely softened underneath his touch. Whilst their first kiss had been amazing, this one was even better and this time he could feel little tingles running through his body. That feeling was a lot more intense than it had been before, and by the time that one ended, his entire body was flooding with a growing warmth.

Sicheng tried to capture his date's lips again before they pulled apart completely, but it was in vain as Taeyong chuckled softly and rocked back to sit back down again. It started a game in which Sicheng tried to chase his date's lips whilst Taeyong playfully moved out of his reach each time, right up until the point where the younger boy started to whine impatiently. His response was much like that of a child in the process of having a tantrum, and whilst he was worried for a fraction of a second that it would end up being too weird for Taeyong, the elder boy quickly moved forwards to capture his lips once more in an apologetic peck before gently stroking his cheek with a thumb.

"So what are we now?" Sicheng didn't even wait for a full minute before asking the question. He felt rather uncomfortable with asking something so serious when it wasn't in his style to be the one to propose anything, but he was pleased to see how Taeyong genuinely seemed to consider the question for a while.  
"I don't know what to suggest," he eventually admitted with a weak smile, "I don't usually make things official after one date, really."  
"But?" That was more his sort of response. It sounded sweet and cute, as far as Sicheng himself was concerned, and it seemed to make his date relax a little bit to have that childish side return again after that sudden flash of intensity.

"But I'm really attracted to you, Sicheng. And I'd really like to make you my boyfriend, if you'd have me."

The eye contact that Taeyong made as he spoke near enough killed Sicheng. He was addressed by _name_ and spoken to so sincerely that had he been standing up, he would have certainly ended up with buckled knees and sweaty palms. Luckily he was able to hide it well whilst he was sat down, but it was still absolutely destroying his heart and stomach with how perfect the confession was.

Taeyong didn't usually kiss on the first date and he didn't ask for a relationship either. Yet, he'd brought both aspects into their first date as if he had done it hundreds of times before. It made Sicheng feel special, to say the least, and it was probably the sweetest thing that he'd ever really heard.

Frankly, no one was ever really attracted to him in a romantic way. He had grown up with people having crushes on him for a few weeks until they realised that he was so child-like, and then suddenly they would start to treat him like a baby. Granted, he didn't mind being babied too much, but at the same time, there were occasions in which he wanted to be loved like a man and not a little boy. The chastity ring didn't help, he figured, and it was probably easy to treat him like a nine year old when the only thing he had to be proud of was his ability to stay chaste until after marriage.

Then there was Taeyong. He did still talk to him like he was a child sometimes, but it was in a gentle way rather than a patronising one. Taeyong was always delicate when Sicheng needed him to be, yet he was still fine with kissing him and genuinely appeared to be romantically attracted to him, and he even wanted to be his boyfriend. It was something that Sicheng frankly wasn't used to in the slightest, but something that he was absolutely willing to embrace.

"I'm Lee Taeyong's boyfriend now, then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I realised that this had been marked as being complete rather than having multiple chapters, and it threw me off a bit since I was certain that I'd ticked the box ready for more??
> 
> Anyhoo, here's the next little bit, I'm still not sure how long it's going to keep going for but it's probably a while and we'll get to see a mix of Taewin being a cute couple, other than Winwin's attempts at getting laid, plus a definitely over protective Yuta here and here
> 
> Thank you for reading!! <3


	3. The Romance

As expected, Yuta began his interrogation as soon as he saw Sicheng the following morning.

He had barely given Sicheng enough time to breathe before he took him into the bathroom and shut the door so that they were both awkwardly stood there, knowing full well how the conversation was going to develop. It was clear that Yuta didn't trust Sicheng not to cave and he barely trusted his roommate not to try anything quick on his friend, and although Sicheng wanted to be insulted, he knew that Yuta absolutely knew him well already.

"So, did you end up sleeping with him, then? You were in there for a while after the film ended." Sicheng chose to ignore the last comment in favour of simply shaking his head and insisting that they just spent time chatting, but Yuta certainly wasn't convinced. "It's funny because I didn't hear any talking from the room, but I suppose you could've just been quiet. Tell me what sort of things you were discussing and I'll confirm it with him." As annoying as it was to discuss that sort of thing, Sicheng simply gave a sigh and tried to recall as much as possible about their discussion, including some highly detailed parts just to ease his friend's mind, and it did seem to work wonders on calming him down.

"Did you have fun, though? Do you think you'll be wanting to have a second date with him?" This time Yuta sounded a lot sweeter and more genuine. Sicheng immediately felt the worry from the sexual side of the conversation washing away as it was replaced with a bubbling, happy sensation in the pit of his stomach. His lips immediately twitched into a smile as he began to excitedly explain to his friend that Taeyong kissed him and asked if they could start a romantic relationship, and he was pleased to see that Yuta smiled too. He even went so far as to ask about the kiss, which left Sicheng gushing over it like a schoolgirl over her first crush as he began to explain every moment of it.

The conversation finished on a more serious note as Yuta informed his friend that if he ever had any problems with their relationship he should always come to talk about it, seeing as he himself had dealt with a lot of different situations in his own relationship so far and knew how to handle almost every problem that could arise. As serious as it was, it was genuinely sweet to hear something so loving from Yuta without any hint of harshness behind his words, and Sicheng appreciated it more than anything.

He gave a bit of time after they parted before going to find Taeyong again. Sicheng had made the decision to ask about the second date as soon as possible, seeing as they lived together and he figured that it was easier that way than leaving it for an uncomfortably long time when they would be around each other anyway. He figured that the improved confidence would make it seem as if it was a particularly good idea for them to start a relationship so soon, too, and he was even planning on adding a dash of flirting into the mixture whilst he was at it.

Sicheng was still a bit nervous as he made his way over to Taeyong's bedroom. Despite having made the decision to go ahead with it all, he quickly found that he was getting ahead of himself with thinking about how everything could go wrong and he could quite easily be rejected, but nevertheless he gave a gentle knock to the door before entering and going to sit with his new boyfriend.

His heart was in his throat as he slowly moved a hand to press over Taeyong's on the bed, but he tried to give a little smile regardless. "Is something wrong, Sicheng?" the older boy asked as he cocked his head to the side slightly, "You look really worried about something." Sicheng immediately tried to put on the sweetest possible smile as he shook his head, despite being even more nervous now that it had been pointed out.

"I was just thinking about our next date," he admitted, thankfully earning a little smile from his boyfriend as a result. It relieved a little bit of the anxiety from his chest when Taeyong seemed happy about the idea, and it was honestly enough to draw out a genuine smile from Sicheng too.  
"You were?"  
"I just wondered if maybe we can go for another date soon. Maybe to an ice cream parlour this time."

Taeyong's smile immediately grew further when he heard the suggestion. "You really like ice cream, don't you? Would I be allowed to give your ice cream a lick or is that out of bounds?"

Sicheng knew exactly what his boyfriend meant, but his mind had immediately gone to the gutter. He immediately regretted his decision to try flirting whilst he was there, since it meant that those thoughts stuck in his mind as he tried to give a response, and so he was left blurting out a quiet, "I'd prefer to lick your cone first, actually."

He was quite frankly disgusted in his inability to practice any amount of self-restraint, and therefore absolutely relieved to find that Taeyong didn't seem uncomfortable with the comment. In fact, it had apparently gone completely over his head, much to Sicheng's surprise, as he laughed and pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead. "I mean, if you're comfortable with sharing occasionally, we can try both flavours and it'd be a cute date, really. We might even be able to get one of those big couple cones in the future or something, if we can avoid making it look like it's news worthy."

Sicheng didn't quite know how to feel. The lack of discomfort from Taeyong was a definite plus, but at the same time he didn't know how to approach the fact that the innuendo had completely missed his boyfriend. He ended up sitting there rather quietly as they tried to make the arrangements for their next date, even as they set it for a day that was too far in the future, as far as he was concerned, before giving Taeyong a gentle nose kiss and making his way out of the room to try and find Yuta.

"Yuta," Sicheng whined as he made his way into the main room to sit with him. Yuta's eyes darted up towards him, and he immediately shuffled closer to Hansol on the sofa to give space for Sicheng to come and sit with him. The younger boy immediately made a beeline towards him and almost sat on top of him when close enough. Yuta made sure to ask if Hansol was okay to stay in the room with them as he discussed what was bothering him, and Sicheng gave a little nod, figuring that it wouldn't bother Hansol that much if he heard it.

"I'm just so embarrassed," he whined as he pressed his face into Yuta's shoulder, "I tried to be a bit naughty with Taeyong and he took it the wrong way, and I was too nervous to correct it." He half expected Yuta to be annoyed with him for his attempt at taking flirting towards the bedroom for the second date, but instead Yuta gave a sigh and reached over to stroke his hair.

"He probably didn't want to assume, seeing as you have your ring and everything," Yuta pointed out, "Don't worry; I'm guessing that when he finally realises what you meant, he'll be just as embarrassed."  
"But what if he doesn't really like me and he's just pretending and I've just made things awkward?"

It sounded ridiculous and Sicheng knew it. He could tell that Yuta was staring at him in complete disbelief as he tried to figure out what he could say in response, and frankly he knew that he was blowing it well out of proportion, but it felt right in that moment to turn it into a catastrophe alongside his embarrassment.

"Are you hearing yourself, Sicheng? That's just silly, if he's asked you to be his boyfriend and actually kissed you, as you said he did."  
"I don't know where I stand with him," he whined to Yuta as he dramatically draped himself across his friend's lap. Yuta's hand moved to his hair to gently brush it away from his eyes as he gazed lovingly down at his friend.  
"Would you like me to find out tonight? You can sit outside the door and listen to his genuine opinion of you."

Of course, Sicheng immediately jumped at the chance. Although Yuta wasn't massively supportive of a sexual relationship between them, seeing as he'd already been assigned to make sure that Sicheng's ring didn't leave his finger before he had the chance to determine whether it'd be regretful or not, he was still there to be a best friend and support system for his feelings. They spent a short while composing some questions ready for that evening and practicing them until the point of fluency, and finally when the time came to go to bed, Yuta followed Taeyong to the bedroom before ensuring that Sicheng was close enough to hear their conversation once inside.

The conversation started off rather general, touching over a variety of different things that came up that day, and Sicheng was honestly impressed by his friend's ability to subtly bring up the topic of conversation. Eventually the topic of romance came up, leading Yuta to make a remark about how he never would've expected Taeyong to end up having a soft spot for Sicheng, seeing as he always seemed to be the sort to be exclusively attracted to girls. Taeyong let out an embarrassed laugh as he confessed that he hadn't expected it either, but he wasn't exactly willing to reject someone just because they didn't exactly match his usual type.

"So, how would you describe yourself? In terms of sexuality?" Yuta asked in a way that sounded genuinely curious, and although there was a silence that followed, Sicheng was almost certain that it was just giving a bit of space for Taeyong to think about how he would describe it. Eventually he let out a long puff of air before giving his answer.  
"I think I'm still into girls, but there's obviously some terms and conditions. I've appreciated other guys' attractiveness before, but never really had feelings for them like this before."

"What sort of feelings are we talking about here?" Yuta asked in hopes of completely drawing it out of Taeyong, and whilst Taeyong gave an awkward laugh, Sicheng could tell that something mushy was going to come out.  
"It's really stupid, if I'm being honest. I try to seem calm around him but from the moment I agreed to the first date I've seen him as a potential romantic interest. And over the space of a few days he's gone from just being an attractive guy in our group, to someone who leaves my chest tight whenever he smiles. It's the worst thing because I've never had a feeling so intense for a boy before this, but it feels completely new in comparison to loving a girl."

Sicheng's heart skipped a beat. Whilst they had spoken about their feelings for each other, he hadn't quite expected that Taeyong would happily speak about those sorts of feelings with any other person. It was something that he absolutely wouldn't have the confidence to do himself if someone were to ask him about that sort of thing, and so he frankly appreciated it more than anything. 

He could tell that Yuta was swelling with as much pride as he was feeling from the hint of satisfaction in his tone as he spoke again. "And I know I said that I'd beat your ass if I found out that you'd slept with him, but do you think you'd ever really want to maybe sleep with him in the future? Because frankly I've had to battle with him over the fact that he's willing to take his ring off for you, but obviously if you were both absolutely certain that you wanted to do it, I couldn't exactly interfere with that."

That was something new for Sicheng, too. He hadn't quite expected to hear the indirect blessing from his friend to go ahead with his wishes if that was what both of them wanted, but there it was. It was incredibly nice to hear and something that he'd been hoping for since the initial incident in which he tried to remove the ring. It was nice to know that it wouldn't be held against him, even if Yuta was going to be interrogating them both over whether they both wanted it or whether there was any pressure involved.

"I don't really see him as the sort of guy I'd be rushing to sleep with, if I'm honest. We've known each other for just a few days and we're getting to know each other still, so I don't think we're going to be at that point any time soon. Maybe if it got more serious in a few years and he could show me that he genuinely thinks he's ready for that sort of thing, but definitely not for now."  
"Do you see him as a child or something, then? Or if not, what sort of guy _do_ you see him as?" Taeyong seemed to think about it for a moment before he answered, and it seemed more than anything that the question was rather uncomfortable for him to answer.

"I don't see him as a child, no. But I see him as someone who is young and easily influenced, and I don't want him to think that just because I'm older than he is, he has to feel pressured into a sexual relationship. I can live without that sort of intimacy and I think it's best for our relationship if we hold it back a bit."

Sicheng was suddenly hit with a smack of emotions again. The most overwhelming one was telling him that Taeyong already loved and respected him enough to have a romantic, but not sexual, relationship until the point where they both felt comfortable. He wasn't prepared to force it and he was insistent that he could wait until Sicheng was completely ready. It was a breath of relief to know that right from the start of their time as a couple, and it definitely took a lot of stress away, knowing that they would be working towards being ready together.

The other side, though, was worried that to an extent, Taeyong probably still saw him as a child. It was a recurring theme that probably shouldn't have bothered him quite as much as it actually did, but nevertheless he was stuck in a situation where he felt awful about his childish attitudes. Granted, the older boy seemed to be incredibly supportive of everything that he did and every aspect of the person he was, but in Sicheng's own opinion, childish didn't quite make for a long lasting adult relationship. It was something that he was going to try to change about himself in order to get what he wanted and increase his chances of having something permanent with Lee Taeyong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what it is about this one, but despite the fact that I have a huge plan of what's going to happen and when, I'm really really struggling to put it into words. Deepest apologies for if the chapters are coming across as weak for the moment but hopefully it should improve soon and if not it's a valuable lesson about planning better. As a little side note though, Cockblock Nakamoto isn't quite finished just yet, so at least there's that to look forward to
> 
> Thank you for reading!! <3


	4. The Flirting

Sicheng knew that he was tempting when they finally went to the ice cream shop together.

He wasn't usually allowed to eat ice cream, seeing as he had incredibly tight boundaries for his weight, but he'd worked particularly hard in dance practice recently and had even managed to drop three kilograms extra in order to be able to have a calorie-packed treat. It was a lot of effort for just one date, but considering the amount of preparation he put into it, he knew it was going to be worth it in the end.

The date had been planned out perfectly. Sicheng had specifically chosen to wear a baby blue chunky knit jumper with black jeans, so that he would look adorable but would also be able to perfectly execute his flirting plans whilst they were out together. He had refrained from drinking coffee that morning so that he was still a little tired and his reactions were somewhat slower, and he had even made sure that his hands were incredibly cold before they left the house so that he could ask Taeyong to warm them up for him just down the road from their dorm. It was those subtle little details that meant he would have to act less and simply behave as he normally would under those conditions, and he knew right from the start that all of it was going to end up working in his favour.

Of course, Taeyong fell for the bait right from the beginning and they had ended up walking with their fingers intertwined on the way to the ice cream shop. From what Yuta had told him, it was unlikely to happen due to Taeyong's mysophobia flare up whenever he had to touch another person's hand, and so Sicheng was thrilled when his plan to break the touch barrier had succeeded. It was particularly sweet how Taeyong stroked his hand with his thumb as they walked together, and that little gesture alone had left Sicheng's heart pounding hard in his chest throughout the duration of the journey to the ice cream shop.

The shop itself was one of Sicheng's favourites. He had specially chosen it for the layout, since the tables were particularly narrow and so they would end up sitting closer to each other than they would in most other ice cream shops in the area. It had a bright, happy atmosphere to match his bubbly personality, and quite frankly the shop just screamed Sicheng's name.

They had quickly decided to share an ice cream between them, seeing as it was more romantic and better suited to their first public date. Sicheng was given the opportunity to pick the flavour, and so he ended up spending a good few minutes trying to figure out what the best flavour combination would be for them both to thoroughly enjoy all of it. In the end, he decided to settle on a vanilla and chocolate brownie sundae, figuring that it would result in them having playful, flirty battles over who got to eat each brownie chunk, plus the cherry on the top would be the perfect way to kick off the romance between them. Either he would get to eat it and he would look really sweet as he did so, or Taeyong would eat it and he would get to comment on how he wanted to be the cherry on his boyfriend's lips the next time.

As expected, Taeyong offered him the cherry as soon as they received their sundae, and so he proceeded to put on the perfect show as he ate it. It was lazy and sexy, with the cherry showing off the plumpness of his lips as he pouted around the fruit. He rolled it a few times, making sure to flash his tongue over it in the process, then promptly sucked it into his mouth so that it rested delicately on the flat of his tongue. He chewed at the flesh until the seed was freed, then finally retrieved it from between his teeth.

He could see that Taeyong's eyes were on him the entire time, and frankly it left Sicheng feeling powerful. There was nothing like seeing his boyfriend's eyes staying glued to his face in that loving way, and it was something that he absolutely needed to see more of in the future. The smile that they exchanged was one of the most genuine smiles he'd ever shared with anyone before; one of genuine admiration and affection. It was one that left flowers blossoming right in the pit of his stomach, and it ended up being difficult to draw himself away to start eating. It resulted in Sicheng finally having to break the gaze with a playful wink and a blown kiss before he handed Taeyong a spoon, then began to dig into the whipped cream at the top of the bowl.

The whipped cream was probably one of his favourite parts of sundae bowls. As much as he wanted to flirt whilst eating it, he instead opted for his usual cute way of eating it, which involved sucking the cream off the spoon like a child. His mouth was constantly stuffed with more cream than he probably needed at any one time, right up until the point where it was all eaten, and by the time they'd finished, his mouth was smeared with chocolate sauce. He made a point of licking it off instead of using a napkin, which drew a laugh from his boyfriend and earned a gentle tap to the tip of his nose as Taeyong suggested that he behave.

Sicheng made sure to keep up his cute ways as they began to get down to the actual ice cream. He made sure to eat it as sweetly as he could, in contrast to how he ate the cream; licking it delicately here and there, and missing his mouth occasionally so that he could suck on his lips a bit. The whole point was to draw as much attention as physically possible to his lips, and he quickly found that it was incredibly easy to do so, since Taeyong's eyes were constantly flickering between his eyes and lips as they ate. 

It was definitely going further than he probably should have been going on their second date, but he wanted more than anything for his boyfriend to spend the night kissing him and maybe going a bit further if he was comfortable with that. The decision to avoid rushing into a sexual relationship was probably subject to change if Sicheng tried hard enough, and so he was absolutely ready to test the limits of that claim. As long as he could wind Taeyong around his little finger with lip bites and innocent flaunting of sexuality, he was going to succeed in capturing his boyfriend's full attention for the night, and he could estimate from the responses so far that he was well on the way to getting what he wanted.

He made sure to playfully chase Taeyong's spoon around the bowl and try to get the brownies that he was after, and whilst Taeyong started out by switching to different brownies as soon as he noticed that Sicheng wanted the same one, he eventually caught onto the game and began to play back. It resulted in a rather heated battle at times, in which both boys had one brownie captured firmly between their spoons, but for the most part Taeyong still allowed Sicheng to win. Sometimes it would mean that Sicheng got to eat the brownie straight away, but other times it meant that it was fed to him from Taeyong's spoon, so he couldn't even be mad about being allowed to win so much.

It had sparked more romantic feeding too, which was a define bonus. Sicheng gave little smiles as he offered his boyfriend spoonfuls of ice cream, and he was even given the opportunity to tease him a bit by pulling the spoon back just as Taeyong thought that it was going towards his mouth. It resulted in little nudges under the table as Taeyong fell for it more and more, and each time Sicheng would let out a satisfied laugh before finally allowing him to eat the ice cream that he'd been offered. He wasn't even that bothered by the fact that he didn't actually get to eat too much of the ice cream himself, since it was more fun to play with Taeyong and flirt than it was to actually eat the food, as much as he did enjoy ice cream usually.

Then came the bottom quarter of the bowl. By the time they'd messed around with eating the top bits, the bottom of the bowl was filled with mostly melted ice cream. It was a bit of a disappointment initially to have the fun taken away like that, but Sicheng was quick to find a way to improve that last bit for himself. It was something a bit riskier, especially after all of the excessive flirting so far, but he figured that it would be worth a try to get Taeyong's full attention on himself for a while. It was something that he figured might be able to get his boyfriend into bed with him, and that was essentially the ultimate aim, so it was time to give it a shot and hope for the best.

He gradually began to feed himself more of the ice cream at that point, until they were both simply trying to get through the dessert before it completely melted. To start with, he was eating it rather quickly, although he made a point of starting a discussion about what they'd do upon getting home between mouthfuls, just so that he would have the chance to speak a bit. It took a little while, but eventually Taeyong asked him if there was anything else in particular that he wanted to do, and so Sicheng paused with the spoonful of ice cream hovering over his lap in order to answer.

He made sure to think about it for a moment, putting on his best thoughtful face in the process, until he finally came up with something specific that he'd like to do. He wanted to spend some time in his bedroom with Taeyong, coming up with an idea for dinner so that they could make it together in the kitchen when the time came for them to cook something up, and then he wanted to be able to eat it together like a proper dinner date. The other boys wanted to go out that evening anyway, and whilst Taeyong was more than welcome to go along with them if he wanted, Sicheng had already busted his diet today as it was, without having the temptation of snacks on the way home too.

Taeyong's full attention was on him as he spoke, and he began to say that he wanted to stay in as well, but halfway through his sentence his eyes were drawn towards Sicheng's spoon.

"It's about to drip," Taeyong pointed out as he nodded towards the spoon, and his face suddenly showed a look of concern over the potential mess that would follow if he was to leave it. Sicheng made a point of hesitating to make his move towards the melting ice cream, so that when he went to move it towards his mouth, it dripped straight onto the front of his trousers. The noise of disappointment he made was particularly good acting considering that he'd planned to let it happen all along, although the noise of surprise that came when Taeyong began to mop up the mess was absolutely genuine.

He had snatched up the napkins in record time and moved over to his boyfriend's side as an almost automatic response. The napkins were pressed down gently in his lap as Taeyong began to rub circles on the front of his trousers to clean up the mess. Sicheng was rather surprised by the extent of his response, given that he hadn't prompted it too much, but he wasn't exactly prepared to complain over it. If nothing else, it was beginning to stir a bit of excitement up in Sicheng's gut, and that was something that he'd been searching for since he first met Taeyong.

Apparently he hadn't quite realised that he was mopping up an ice cream stain from another man's crotch in public, though, as he continued to rub at the stain with a strange determination, but when he did realise, he dropped the napkins as if they had suddenly combusted and sat staring in horror over his own actions as he attempted to muster up an apology. His hands moved over to cover a growing blush as he blurted out something panicked and incoherent, although Sicheng simply followed it up with a sweet, innocent little smile as he insisted that it was no problem at all, and if Taeyong really wanted to touch him there again, he was more than welcome to do so.

That comment had left his boyfriend drowning in embarrassment. The flirting was nowhere near as subtle as it had been when they had been organising the date, and it was a huge step up from the flirting that had been taking place on the actual date itself so far. There was no way of misinterpreting it, especially when Sicheng didn't jump to correct his wording, and Taeyong knew straight away that he understood exactly what he'd said.

He just didn't know how to respond to the comment, it seemed.

Sicheng waited for a while before finally deciding that he probably needed to give a little bit more prompting. He made sure to lean closer as slowly as possible before reaching a hand out to brush against his boyfriend's arm, "I guess we should wait until we get home for that, hm?" It was punctuated with a cute little smile, in which Sicheng made a point of sticking out the tip of his tongue slightly, and although Taeyong's face was gradually growing hotter, he simply gave a little nod.

That was when they decided to leave. Sicheng made sure to grip his boyfriend's hand tightly as he led him back towards the dorm. Whilst he would usually prefer to stay out on the date for as long as possible, he was now getting rather desperate to go back behind closed doors in hopes that he would finally get what he wanted. Taeyong seemingly fell for the bait, as he was gripping Sicheng's hand with a nervous desperation, which he'd not seen from his boyfriend before. It was sweet and rather interesting to see him acting in such a manner over a little bit of spilled ice cream, and frankly Sicheng wanted to milk him of all of those reactions.

They were back within record time, and Sicheng had never been so thankful in his life that the door was locked from the outside. It meant that they had the house to themselves and could get straight to work, if Taeyong was comfortable with that, and he would be reaching his ultimate goal of losing his virginity within a month of knowing him. Whilst he would've thought that it was moving way too fast just a few months ago, it seemed completely natural to have a relationship like that when they lived together for some reason. It might have been down to the fact that they were constantly around each other and so it felt as if they were getting to know each other a lot easier than if they were living in separate houses, but it felt a lot better than he'd anticipated to have a relationship like that.

Taeyong had barely managed to make it through the front door before Sicheng kissed him firmly on the lips. It had been a struggle to toe their shoes off with their eyes closed and the kiss was demonstrating sheer desperation right from the start, but eventually they managed to drag themselves in the direction of the bedrooms. A brief pause on the way allowed them to bump up the passion of the kiss with fingers running underneath jumpers, and by the time they reached Taeyong's room, they were just seconds away from both being shirtless.

It had progressed even better than Sicheng had expected, in the end. Taeyong had wasted no time in pressing him back against the pillow as his lips began to search for more tender skin on his neck, and Sicheng had given a little mewl as his fingers searched for something to grip. He eventually settled for digging his nails into his boyfriend's back, relishing in the sensation of Taeyong arching into the touch, although he instantly felt every muscle grow tense under his hand when it flattened against the skin. There was a long pause in which Taeyong completely stopped kissing his skin, and Sicheng was absolutely certain that he'd done something wrong when his boyfriend gradually drew away from him to gaze into his eyes.

He reached back to grab Sicheng's left hand, the lust draining from his expression as he did so, then pressed the gentlest of kisses directly over his ring as a smile began to touch his lips. That was the moment where Sicheng realised what had happened, and his entire body was filled with an ugly disappointment as a result of the opportunity being rudely plucked from between his fingertips.

"Sorry, I got a bit ahead then. Should we cuddle for a while?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's to the start of Taeyong getting tempted!! It's something that's inevitably going to happen, really, as long as his guilt doesn't get in the way of things, and over the course of this fic, it's going to get rather frustrating at times, right up to the point where it actually goes ahead. Be ready for more attempts to get Taeyong's attention in future chapters~
> 
> Thank you for reading!! <3


	5. The Shower

From that point onwards, it became a recurring theme that Taeyong and Sicheng would stop whenever it got to the point where they almost started having sex.

Over the first six months of their relationship, there had been a handful of occasions in which they almost managed to make it to the main event. Sicheng had tried to make it so that he was leading as much as possible, in hopes that it would ease Taeyong's anxiety over pushing it too much, but so far they'd only managed to get down to their boxers. He always thought that it would go further, seeing as Taeyong had never shied away from grinding their hips together, but alas he would eventually slow until they were left laid still together, chest to chest. At that point, it would be the end of their moment of passion and suddenly there would be an excuse to finish, leaving Sicheng's heart sinking down into his stomach each time.

Frankly, Sicheng was starting to get irritated with it. It didn't matter whether he was wearing the ring or not, whether he was trying to tease his boyfriend beforehand, whether the sexual tension was so high that he had managed to worm his hands down into the back of Taeyong's trousers; the result was always the same. It would always involve Taeyong pulling away from the contact and making an excuse to finish there. There was always something about how he needed to get on with the housework or he was sure that the rest of the group would be coming home shortly, so they needed to stop what they were doing there and then. Each time, Sicheng felt his blood boiling with irritation, although he somehow managed to keep it from surfacing by hiding behind forced smiles.

The situation wasn't exactly helped by the fact that he was at the ripe young age in which his body reacted exceptionally well to any physical contact at all. The gentlest of brushes over the front of his trousers was enough to leave his boxers feeling a bit tight, and there were multiple occasions in which Taeyong had rubbed him at just the right angle to get him completely rock hard in seconds. It was embarrassing to say the least, especially when Taeyong would ask to finish there and Sicheng was left to shuffle awkwardly to the bathroom, where he would frantically fist his dick until it grew limp in his hand once again. He was certain that his boyfriend knew what was happening to him every time, yet he would never offer to help him with his problem or even show it any attention directly.

Of course, Sicheng didn't exactly want to push it too much when his boyfriend was sorting out his idol work. Taeyong's first group had debuted in April and they had both debuted in a second unit in July, so there was a lot of recording, dancing, singing, conferences, performances and the sorts to deal with during that six month period. It was rather understandable that it was going to be hard to maintain a consistent romantic relationship during that time as it was without having to worry about the sexual sides to things. If Taeyong was tired or not in the mood, he wouldn't have tried to make it happen still, since he was well aware of how tiring the entire situation was for him, especially in two units so far.

Yet, they'd gotten through that now. It was August and the focus was primarily on the third unit's debut, so Sicheng and Taeyong's schedules were quickly freed up and instead they were left with a lot more time to themselves. A comeback wasn't even planned just yet until Dream was on track, so there wasn't much to work on, either. There was enough time for them to go on dates again and spend the evenings at the dorm together, and so Sicheng was really struggling to see how they weren't able to take it further during those periods where overall stress was low.

Sicheng had actually come to realise that the biggest stressor at that point in time was the fact that Taeyong was rejecting his attempts at making things happen without any explanation as to why he didn't want to continue what they'd started. At that point, there was only so much that masturbation was doing for him, and as the stress rose, he was finding that his usual go-to freeballing videos on YouTube weren't exactly helping him out too either. He was starting to get more and more frustrated with the fact that they would start out and never actually get to it, since by that point he was starting to think that perhaps it was something wrong with him as opposed to Taeyong not wanting to go any further with him.

Eventually it came to be too much for him. After one particularly rough night that had ended with Taeyong rejecting him once again, he had ended up having to drag himself to the shower rather early in the morning before anyone else was able to get there first. He was quite frankly exhausted, having ended up touching himself for a good three or so hours in hopes that it would work as an outlet, but instead of having a shower afterwards, he had decided that it was too late at night to wash up and so ended up falling asleep in a puddle of his own sweat.

It was disgusting to say the least, and definitely not what he liked to do. The bed sheets would need to be changed after being on for just three days, and so he was rather irritated in his own lack of self control over the situation. The walk to the bathroom had been almost like a walk of shame as he shuffled over with a towel in hand, then quickly shut the door and hopped in.

It didn't take long for him to realise that masturbation really wasn't doing it for him anymore, really. It was something that was decent when it came to getting him to finish up quickly, but it wasn't exactly satisfying. It was only made worse by the fact that he was well aware of who in the dorm was either in a relationship or sleeping with someone, and knowing that little fact left him feeling rather alienated and desperate for some form of physical attention. Although Sicheng had never really had another guy getting close to putting anything in him, the fantasy of it happening was starting to creep into his dreams; he didn't really know what to expect or how it was supposed to feel, but he would still end up having incredibly erotic dreams about having Taeyong's dick rubbing against his skin, and that was a decent starting point.

It was just getting the real thing, though. By that point, he'd started to run out of ideas for what to do to capture Taeyong's attention. It was hard to come up with something new when he'd exhausted everything from getting his boyfriend to wash his back, all the way through to trying to rub his crotch with a foot under the kitchen table. At that point, he was willing to try anything, and so ended up having to grasp at what he'd been given as a result of his intense night. It wasn't exactly the best way to start the morning off, especially if he was going to be rejected again, but this approach was a lot more direct and would hopefully get the job done quicker than if he was to try being subtle again.

As soon as he was finished in the shower, Sicheng quickly dried his hair off with the towel before wrapping it around the rest of his body. He had it pulled up under his arms so that his chest was covered too; it was a bit of a nervous instinct to cover himself up completely in front of the other boys in the house, especially considering what he was planning to do. Without even bothering to dry himself, he slowly made his way to Yuta and Taeyong's bedroom and gave a gentle knock to the door.

Sicheng wasted no time in entering the room as soon as he heard the call to enter. He gently pushed the door so that it creaked open a fraction, and was absolutely relieved to see that Taeyong was the only one in the room and was already awake, sat up with a book in his hand. It was a relief to know that Yuta was still spending most of his time with his boyfriend, now that he didn't have to worry about his schedule getting in the way, and it had taken away the need for a back up plan for now to get either of them out of the room if he'd been in there too. 

Taeyong seemed a bit surprised to see his boyfriend awake so early, since Sicheng tended to stay in bed for as ong as physically possible during the low days. "Is something wrong?"

For a moment, Sicheng couldn't find the words to answer. He simply stared at his boyfriend in complete silence before making his way into the room and shutting the door behind himself. They made eye contact for longer than usual, with neither particularly wanting to speak, until finally Sicheng's eyes shifted to the floor by his feet. "I just had a shower," he announced, his voice coming out quieter than he'd hoped it would, and he promptly earned a soft smile from Taeyong in response.  
"I can see that. You look nice and clean."

That was when he decided to drop his towel. It was a sudden movement and he hadn't really planned out exactly how to do it in the sexy way that he'd imagined, but it still managed to get the reaction that he'd wanted as it simply slipped off his body and landed in a pile on the floor around his feet. Taeyong's eyes were instantly drawn to his body, and he was obviously having an incredibly difficult time with trying to look back up at his boyfriend's eyes from the moment that he had revealed himself. It was the first time that he'd seen Sicheng completely naked before, so the reaction was just as the younger boy had hoped for. He knew Taeyong well enough to know that he would try not to stare at him for too long, but also that he would really struggle to do so whilst he was stood there looking so pretty in front of him like that.

There were thousands of things that Sicheng wanted to say to him in that moment, but it was surprisingly difficult to speak when he was feeling so nervous about the situation. Eventually, he settled for a simple, "Do you think I look pretty?" and managed to draw out a long breath from his boyfriend's lips in the process.  
"You're very pretty, but I really think you should put some clothes on before you get cold."

Perhaps it wasn't quite the reaction that he'd hoped for.

Sicheng had expected that at that point, his boyfriend would have invited him over to his bed and absolutely destroyed him, but instead he was faced with an awkward situation in which it seemed that there was a bit of miscommunication between them again. He slowly picked up his towel from the floor and moved towards the bed with it in tow, watching as Taeyong struggled to catch his eyes before they drifted downwards again. He stopped at his bedside with a slightly irritated expression, but tried more than anything to make it sweet again as he tried to hint towards what he wanted. "Can we not just cuddle instead, Taeyong?"  
"Maybe when you're dressed, we can c--"  
"No, now."

He was rarely firm with his boyfriend, but was quickly starting to feel the irritation rising up his body. It was a strange feeling that he hadn't really experienced before, but he was feeling that an argument was inevitable at this rate. Taeyong simply stared up at him with eyes like saucers as if he was trying harder than anything to avoid saying something wrong, and for a moment Sicheng was left considering whether or not he was ready to deal with that sort of thing today. His patience was already drawing thin and he didn't particularly want their first argument to be over something as petty as that.

"Uh, I can shuffle over if you'd like to sit on my bed with me," Taeyong pointed out as he did what he said and gave Sicheng enough to sit down, "I'm guessing that you probably want to talk about something, right?" His smile grew warm as he encouraged his boyfriend to take seat on the edge of the bed and promptly began to stroke his hair. He was seemingly getting to be a lot better at keeping his eyes on Sicheng's face now that he'd had a minute or two to adjust to his nudity, and it was clear that he was trying particularly hard to be considerate of his boyfriend's feelings as he listened up closely to what Sicheng was saying to him.

"It's not much, I just wanted to spend some time pressed close to you. It feels nice."  
"It's a bit... intimate, though, isn't it?"  
Sicheng didn't quite know if he'd misheard, but he didn't particularly want to ask his boyfriend to repeat it. He hadn't really expected that Taeyong would be against intimacy, seeing as he'd felt their dicks pressed together on multiple occasions with just a little bit of fabric to keep them apart, plus he had felt Taeyong's lips kissing and sucking at his neck once or twice, but he wasn't really going to argue it. Perhaps he wasn't that into intimacy and Sicheng had completely misinterpreted the advances.

"Do you not enjoy intimacy, then?" he asked without missing a beat.  
"No, I do. It's just sex, I think." Taeyong seemed to be a bit uncomfortable as he answered the question, and as irritated as Sicheng was, he couldn't bring himself to get angry over that reply.  
"Oh, are you asexual or waiting until marriage or something?" He could tell from his own tone that he seemed a lot calmer, and he was certain that he'd seen Taeyong relax a bit under his gaze.

"I was actually planning on waiting with you," Taeyong smiled as he moved his hand from Sicheng's hair to his cheek. It was an opportunity, Sicheng quickly figured; one where he could comfortably tell his boyfriend that he was ready to take the next step and they could quickly move on to the part where Taeyong was on top of him.  
"That's good, because now I'm ready and I'd like to do it."

Sicheng was confused to find that instead of getting what he wanted, Taeyong's expression suddenly dropped, and they were faced with a silence in which both boys were staring into each other's eyes again. The younger boy was suddenly smacked by a horrible feeling that he'd said something wrong or it had been misinterpreted again, but he couldn't find anything wrong when he replayed it in his head a few times, and the expression on Taeyong's face was suggesting that he wasn't on board with the idea, rather than being uncomfortable with a mistake in Sicheng's Korean. Sicheng decided to reword it in hopes that it was just a slip of the tongue, but even then, Taeyong's eyes shifted to the wall behind his boyfriend's head and he stayed painfully quiet.

"Do you not want to have sex with me, Taeyong?" he finally said after the silence grew unbearable between them. His boyfriend chewed his lower lip as he tried to come up with a response, but he made it quick as soon as he noticed the irritation hidden behind Sicheng's smile.  
"I... uh... I just don't think it's right when you have your chastity ring."

It was probably the worst answer that he could have possibly given.

Sicheng couldn't help himself. He just exploded, standing up and snatching up his towel and throwing it at Taeyong with full force before stamping back over to the door. "I'm not a baby! I can make decisions over what I want to do without a stupid ring or a friend or _anyone_ making a decision on my behalf!" 

It was clear that Taeyong had realised his mistake in a matter of seconds, as his entire face was showing genuine fear for once and was absent of the caring side that was always behind each of his expressions. "I say what I want to do with my body, and when I ask you to do something, I'm not saying to convince me not to, Taeyong," he continued in rapid Korean, taking absolutely no care with his clear inaccuracies with grammar, "If you don't want it, just tell me and I'll stop. If I don't want to do it, I won't ask."

He knew that a full force tantrum was brewing from that moment. It was the mature, reasonable side that came out just before his the true temper started to come out. He promptly threw a disappointed yet angry look in his boyfriend's direction before storming straight out of the room and going through to his own bedroom. At this point, he didn't even care if anyone else in the dorm was going to come past and see him completely ass naked walking around. He knew that none of them would even bother to try and stop him when they realised how angry and upset he was over the whole situation, and it was so obvious that he didn't even have to worry about any comments whatsoever.

As soon as he reached the room, he flopped down onto his bed and began to scream bloody murder into his pillow case. It was the first time that he'd cursed in a long time, and he was absolutely certain that Kun was staring at him in horror as a result of his sudden burst of anger, but frankly he didn't care in the slightest. He needed to vent it all out and get rid of the aching in his chest, and frankly anything that helped him to avoid crying was a good something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one annoyed me a lot to be honest because my laptop updated yesterday morning and my online counter tool is down now. I'd really struggled to write one particular part of this chapter and it had taken about three days to write 2000 words, so I was planning on getting it all finished last night and updating, but alas it didn't happen and so I had to use Write or Die to get my lazy ass to write up a completely fresh chapter. It still took forever to word that one particular part and I'm still not 100% happy with the wording, but it's a chapter and it's generally saying what I wanted it to say, so it's going to have to do for now.
> 
> If there are any particular problems with wording or whatever, though, please let me know and I'll probably change it around a bit, but for the moment it's annoying me a bit too much to actually care to proofread the entire thing in one go without chopping and changing chunks in the process.
> 
> Thank you for reading!! <3


	6. The Tantrum

As childish as it was, Sicheng ended up not talking to Taeyong for three full days.

He knew that it was immature. It wasn't really the sort of treatment that he enjoyed giving his boyfriend, either, but Taeyong had to understand how upset he was over the entire situation.

Sicheng couldn't begin to understand why everyone else was always making the calls for him. Sure, he'd originally boasted about the fact that he had this ring and had initially showed it off as if it was the most important thing in his world, but at the same time he should still be able to make the decision to take it off and stop being chaste if that was what he wanted. After all, even though the group treated him like a nine year old and most of the time he did actually act like a bit of a child, he was almost nineteen years old, and at that point he should be able to decide what he wanted to do with his own body.

Taeyong had quickly understood, though. He tried to apologise to Sicheng every time they were in the same room. As much as his boyfriend ignored him and simply pretended that he didn't exist, Taeyong was absolutely persistent with his efforts over those three days and didn't take the lack of acknowledgement personally. He knew what he'd done wrong and knew full well that he'd upset Sicheng with his comments; even if they weren't talking, that was one thing that the younger boy did honestly appreciate more than anything, and it showed that when he was willing to get over it, he didn't have to worry about it happening again.

Finally, the time was right for him to finish his tantrum. Sicheng had decided that it was the perfect time, since Taeyong had been especially nice to him the night before that decision came to surface. He'd come back home after a day out with Yuta to find a vase of pretty yellow flowers on his bedside table, with a letter expressing how he hadn't meant to cause so much harm, and a little side note at the bottom of the page about how there was some ice cream in the freezer for him. That was good enough, he figured, and so the grudge was quickly dropped the following morning when he shuffled into Taeyong's bedroom and curled up next to him.

Taeyong seemed absolutely thrilled. He immediately wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and pulled him close to his chest, then pressed his face against the curve of Sicheng's neck. He inhaled the scent of his skin deeply before pressing a gentle kiss to his shoulder and telling him straight out that he loved him and regretted everything that he'd said, but Sicheng simply pressed a fingertip to his lips before whispering that he wanted to kiss for now and speak later.

So they did. It was a lot more passionate that either boy had expected, seeing as they certainly weren't going to take it further with Yuta sleeping in the room at the time, but it was something that they'd both needed for several days. The kiss was punctuated with gentle lip bites, and had even included the occasional lick shared between them. That alone did wonders for getting them both to finally relax and get over their argument completely, and when they parted from each other it was obvious that they were both feeling better and generally a lot happier now that they'd gotten that out of the way.

Most of the morning was spent cuddling just like that, with minimal words shared between them. It was rather relaxing and sweet and helped both to get back into the swing of being close to each other after so many days of intense tantrums, and by the early afternoon, they were happy to start pottering around the house together and talking about everything that hadn't been said over the past few days.

An opportunity rose, though, when the other boys in the dorm had announced that they were going to go out shopping for a few hours. Taeyong noticed how Sicheng's entire face lit up when it was proposed, especially when more and more of their housemates were starting to pipe up and say that they wanted to go along, too. In the end, there were maybe one or two who wanted to stay at home, seeing as they had school work to be doing rather than going out and wasting more time, and so everyone began to get ready to leave.

"I know what you're thinking," Taeyong finally said when they were alone in the main room, "And if you want to take up that opportunity, we can do. But I'd just like to point out to you that we're going to have to go out and get things if that's the case and you're absolutely certain that you want to do this."  
"Things?" Sicheng echoed as he tilted his head slightly to the side. He hadn't really expected that they would have needed anything, but he did trust that Taeyong would know best with that sort of thing. He watched as his boyfriend's face grew awkward and uncomfortable, then he finally looked away from Sicheng's face as he gave his reply.  
"Things. Condoms, lubricant. Those sorts of things."

Sicheng's face began to tingle with the beginnings of a blush. As much as he did really want to do that, it was incredibly embarrassing to think about now that it was actually going to happen. He'd never really thought as far as getting in some things to help it run smoothly, so he was absolutely relieved to know that Taeyong had that covered, as awkward as it was to say it out loud. "We can probably get it from a small shop or something," he continued, "I think we should go a little further away from the dorms, though, because there'll probably be people who will recognise us around here."

The younger boy nodded excitedly as he insisted that they should go out with the group and then come back early. That way, they'd be travelling further away from the dorm, but they would also be able to interact with their friends a little before they went back home to get to business.

It sounded like a rather good idea, Taeyong agreed, and so they both went to get changed into something that they could wear outside. Sicheng took a short while trying to pick something that looked cute, and eventually ended up settling on one of his favourite dance outfits; it was rather loose fitting but made him look absolutely adorable, as far as he was concerned. It was the perfect sort of thing to be wearing in order to make Taeyong fall in love with him that little bit more, and it was probably going to make him look that bit smaller in build when his clothes were finally taken off, too.

After what felt like forever, they finally set off into the main city. Whilst they were in the back streets of Seoul, Sicheng nervously held Taeyong's hand in his own and stroked it in hopes that it would calm his nerves a bit. Taeyong was particularly encouraging to him and made sure to whisper sweet little things to him in hopes that it would calm him down, and eventually it did the trick just well enough for him to be able to confidently let go of his his boyfriend in more congested areas.

They made a beeline for a drug store, and Taeyong slowly lowered his cap to cover his face more as they entered. He could see that the hair and skincare aisles were filled with young girls who were starting off their school year by hoarding beauty supplies, and the make up aisles were also rather packed, so he had quickly decided that a low profile was best for making it as pain free as possible, and so he made sure to tiptoe around the edges until they got to that part of the shop.

He was absolutely relieved to find exactly what they needed straight away, without the need to search or ask a member of staff. Both items were snatched straight up and hidden skilfully behind his hands as he made his way over to the counter - it was a way of avoiding letting the girls nearby know what he was buying, but even if they did catch on, they wouldn't be able to snap a photo of it.

The transaction was a lot easier than Sicheng had imagined. It took him maybe two minutes to get it all sorted, then the items were stuffed into his bag and they were straight out of the shop. After sending a quick message in the group chat about how Sicheng wasn't feeling all too well now that they were out, they wished their friends a good day out before heading straight back to the dorm.

As much as Sicheng had wanted it up until that point, the reality of the situation suddenly hit him as they were walking home.

He was nervous. He was worried about what was going to happen. He was concerned that he'd do something very wrong and upset his boyfriend, or that he would be really bad in bed and put Taeyong off for life. Those thoughts were quickly taking over his mind as they walked together, and by the time they got home, he knew that his face had lost all of its colour.

Taeyong had noticed, too. "Please don't take this as me trying to convince you to change your mind, but we don't have to do this if you're feeling too anxious about it," he pointed out. For a moment, Sicheng considered flaking out on it, since he knew that the butterflies in the pit of his stomach weren't going to go away any time soon, but finally he gave a little head shake and looked directly into Taeyong's eyes.  
"I want to do this," he announced confidently, "I'm scared but I think you'll look after me really well."

It was true, Taeyong told him. He'd never actually tried doing that sort of thing with another guy before, but at the same time he had just enough experience to be able to take care of Sicheng properly and make sure that it was good enough for him. Taeyong had a strange sort of instinct that told him if something was wrong, and so he was going to rely on that and his understanding of his boyfriend's feelings to keep him safe.

It had managed to take the edge off Sicheng's anxiety rather quickly, in the end. They started out by sharing a gentle kiss in the hallway to show that they loved each other, before going through to Taeyong's bedroom and sitting down on the bed. Taeyong took Sicheng's hands in his own before gently kissing them in turn, before looking up into his eyes again.

"Right, from what I've read online, you'll need to make sure you're all nice and clean first, otherwise it might get really messy and it'll be a bit embarrassing. Would you like me to help you out with that?"

Sicheng didn't get it to start with, but his face grew red again when it was explained to him fully. If he was being honest, that was the last position that he'd wanted to be in with his boyfriend, and so he politely declined the offer to help out and promptly made his way through to the bathroom, where he sorted it out himself. It was a bit weird to be checking that sort of thing, and he wasn't particularly fond of the idea of using his fingers to check, but eventually he determined that he was clean enough to go ahead. He quickly finished up with soap and water, despite the fact that Taeyong had warned against using hand soap on the more intimate parts of his body, then quickly tugged up his trousers and made his way through to the bedroom.

By the time he got there, Taeyong had set up the bed in a more relaxing manner. They had both of their pillows laid out - Taeyong told him that they needed the additional ones to support Sicheng's hips and help him to relax a bit more, seeing as it might end up being a bit too much pressure on his pelvis if he was to lay flat on the mattress. There were certainly enough to support his head and shoulders, too, which he was happy about.

It was also the first time that he'd gotten to see condoms and lube in his life. He didn't really know what to expect, but it certainly wasn't that. Sicheng was left feeling a bit curious about it, and so snatched up the bottle and squeezed a little bit of lube onto his fingertips, before rubbing it in. He was surprised to find that it remained slippery when he rubbed it, but thinking about it, it made sense. Then came the condoms; he took one from the box and was surprised to see that it was wrapped up in a foil wrap with no way of seeing what it looked like. Taeyong suggested that maybe they could keep that for later and he could help to put it on, but for now, it would be best to keep it in its package.

That was that. Sicheng didn't know what to do with himself for the moment, so he simply sat on the edge of the bed and looked around as he tried to come up with something to say. Eventually Taeyong ran a hand through his hair and kissed his forehead before asking if he knew what he wanted to get out of it all, and Sicheng simply flashed him a hopeful smile.

"I'm thinking that we're going to need a lot of foreplay," Taeyong explained, noting how his boyfriend seemed to be rather confused by what he was saying. "That is, maybe some oral sex and preparing you with fingers first. It makes it a lot more enjoyable and you don't have to worry about it hurting so much."  
"Will you promise that you won't stop if we don't get straight to it?" Sicheng asked without missing a beat, and thankfully Taeyong gave a nod.  
"I'll only stop if you ask me to stop, okay?"

Once that was out of the way, he simply kissed Sicheng on the lips as he allowed his hand to rest tastefully on his boyfriend's hip. Sicheng moved his own hands to either side of Taeyong's face, and so they began to gradually shift their position to lay on the bed, with Taeyong positioning himself between Sicheng's thighs, and Sicheng's body inviting him closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear, it's not going to be as easy as I've set it up to be, so I'm sort of sorry about that
> 
> There is a promise of some good stuff coming up soon though
> 
> Thank you for reading!! <3


	7. The Oral

Taeyong was an absolute dream right from the start.

He'd insisted on giving Sicheng oral right from the moment they'd shifted to lay on the bed. There was no terms and conditions or asking for it to be returned afterwards, and he even made sure to point out that it was a tester for whether he genuinely wanted to go the whole way or not. Sicheng could see the excitement building in his boyfriend's eyes, and it was the cutest thing that he'd ever seen. He'd even made sure to lean down and kiss him on the lips first before promising that he would do his best.

Whilst he'd expected that Taeyong would have gotten straight to it after he'd announced that that was his plan, he was instead faced with heavy making out and pressing against each other first. The kisses took his breath away as Taeyong made sure to play with his lips and tongue the entire time. It was an attempt to get him worked up, Sicheng figured, but it was working well and had successfully left him groaning against his boyfriend's lips whenever he felt a nip or suck. He soon decided that his favourite sort of kisses were the ones where Taeyong would take his lower lip into his mouth and suck as he rolled his tongue over the skin; it made his already plump lips even more swollen-looking and he could still feel Taeyong's mouth after his skin had been released.

Eventually, though, he could feel Taeyong's hands starting to move over his body. It was all above his clothes, but the older boy had started out by running his hands up the outside of Sicheng's thighs, before scooping one arm under the small of his back. The other hand moved to his arm, where it gave a few slow strokes in order to warm him up to the idea of being touched, then finally moved back down towards the lower hem of his jumper. He played with it for a moment, just so that Sicheng knew where the hand was going, before daring to edge his fingertips underneath the fabric.

Sicheng felt shivers starting to run over his entire body as the fingertips drifted over his skin. He felt them brush across to his navel, trace the shape of his ribs on one side, and then move up until they brushed over his nipple. At that point, he couldn't help but jolt, since it felt sensitive under Taeyong's touch, which resulted in the older boy quickly drawing from the kiss. "Did I hurt you?" he asked with a concerned expression starting to touch on his features, but Sicheng was quick to shake his head as he told him that the touches were leaving his skin prickling with anticipation. "Your nipple?" he breathed knowingly, earning a nod this time, and he let out a sigh of relief as he brushed over it once more. "It doesn't hurt, does it?"

The younger boy swore that it felt perfectly fine and Taeyong didn't need to be worried about it, but he'd still appreciate it if he was gentle with the nub. It was already hard and poking at the fabric of his jumper from just a little touch, which just went to prove how sensitive it was. Taeyong promised that he would be as careful as possible and gently rubbed once more before moving his hand back down his boyfriend's shirt and asking if he could remove the layer.

Sicheng was more than happy to let that happen. He shifted to sit up as Taeyong pulled the jumper over his head, then slowly moved back to lay once he'd received an appreciative kiss from the older boy. Taeyong took the time to really look at his bare skin, a lot more than he had done when his boyfriend had first dropped his towel in front of him; this time it was intentional and consensual, so he had no issue whatsoever in gazing over the pale skin. His hand brushed over his torso once more now that he was able to see where he was touching, then finally he leaned down to press one loving kiss to Sicheng's navel.

From that point, Taeyong seemed somewhat less confident in himself. A hand hovered just above Sicheng's waistband as he looked up into the younger boy's eyes for permission to continue, and when Sicheng gave a nod of approval, he gradually started to move the hand down his body. It stayed on his thighs in quite a respectful manner; never dipping too far on the inside or too close to his crotch. As sweet as it was, though, Sicheng getting to be a bit impatient already, so he lifted his hips up an inch in hopes of finally getting what he wanted out of his boyfriend.

Even then, though, it took a while for the older boy to give him what he wanted. Sicheng was relieved when Taeyong's fingers finally found the button on his jeans and eased it out of the hole, then eventually pulled the zipper down. It had taken far too long to do, as far as he was concerned, since Taeyong could have quite easily just tugged his trousers off by now, but it was clear that he was as nervous as Sicheng was, so he wasn't prepared to complain about it. He simply waited in anticipation as the jeans were pulled off his hips and shimmied down his legs, until he was left laid on the bed in just his boxers.

That was where it started to get interesting. Taeyong had never really seen Sicheng when he fully erect, and the younger boy figured that it would come as a bit of a shock. Whenever they had gotten to the point where he was starting to get too hard from contact, Taeyong had always drawn away from the contact, so Sicheng had always managed to shuffle off to the bathroom before he'd managed to feel how aroused he had gotten over the situation. As a result, he was certain that Taeyong had never felt his erection properly before, or at least not without his trousers constricting how much it protruded. Despite his relatively small figure, he was packing rather big; he was actually above average, if his measurements were correct, and he didn't quite know how his boyfriend would take it. Of course, he wasn't going to be topping when Taeyong was a lot better built for that sort of thing, but he didn't really want to put him off or give a knock to his boyfriend's confidence because of something like that.

Sicheng was rather glad that his boyfriend kept his boxers on to start with, considering how the conversation would probably go if he was completely naked when he was in the process of stiffening. Instead, Taeyong had shifted back up so that he could grind his own hips down against Sicheng's in hopes that it would get him in the mood to continue. He wasn't prepared to start sucking him until he was completely in the mood, he said, which Sicheng heard as Taeyong trying to mentally prepare himself for what they were about to do. He made sure to grind back as best as possible when he felt Taeyong's clothed crotch starting to press down against him, mentally begging more than anything that he would end up swelling up to full size within seconds, and thankfully his nerves over the situation hadn't affected his ability to do that.

Taeyong was clearly proud of himself when he felt the stiffness underneath him. He gradually started to pull back away from Sicheng so that he was able to reach his lower half properly, and then began to peel the fabric of his boxers down until he was exposed.

It had certainly come as a surprise. Taeyong's eyes were glued to him, although he tried to look away as he had done when Sicheng came out of the shower. This time, Sicheng insisted that he look at his body, making sure to sound as confident as possible in the process in hopes that it would work better for convincing his boyfriend to do so. Taeyong was still clearly a bit uncomfortable to start with, but then he gradually warmed up to the idea and let his eyes rest on the naked body in front of him.

"Would it be rude to ask about the size?" he mumbled almost inaudibly, earning a little smirk from Sicheng that was impossible to hide. He told him with ease, knowing full well that he'd impressed his boyfriend, then watched as Taeyong let out a long breath.  
"Is that not a good enough size?" he asked, putting on the most innocent face that he could possibly muster. It was hard to do so when he was trying so hard not to smirk, but was absolutely worth it to see the sudden panic on Taeyong's face as he desperately started to explain how much he genuinely liked to see him naked like that, and how the size had surprised him but not in a bad way.

Sicheng couldn't help but smile. In that moment, he saw what could only be described as genuine adoration in Taeyong's eyes, and the older boy even punctuated his words with a daring kiss to his upper thigh. As always, the kiss was perfectly placed as not to make him uncomfortable, which Sicheng did appreciate, but at that point, he hoped that his boyfriend would just get on with what he'd set out to do.

"Would you like to get started?" he asked impatiently as he adjusted his position on the bed. He was certain that his choice of words could have been interpreted as being a bit pushy, but Taeyong simply gave a shy nod as he began to move his mouth towards Sicheng's knee and let his lips graze against the skin on his way back up towards his hips. Every so often he would place a deliberate kiss to the skin before continuing on his way upwards, right up to the point where Sicheng's thigh met his hip.

Taeyong focused there for a while, starting out with kisses but then gradually coming to nibble at any bit of protruding flesh. The nibbles eventually grew into suckles and bites, until Sicheng propped himself up onto his elbows to see a few purple bruises starting to form where his boyfriend's mouth had been. They were forced to stop for a moment as the younger boy inspected the marks, having never seen a love bite in person before, and Taeyong finally continued once the excitement started to fade again.

He decided to hurry up, since the excitement over a few little bites had lasted a lot longer than they'd expected it would. Taeyong shuffled across towards Sicheng's length and made sure to ghost his fingers over the organ first, just to let his boyfriend know that he was there and about to touch it. Taeyong's hand wrapped around it, then pulled it up to stand vertical as he got to work.

Good _lord_ , Sicheng had never expected what was coming for him. He hadn't really known what to expect as it was, but it certainly wasn't that. He could feel Taeyong's lips starting to drift over his tip, and he was certain that his dick was straining up towards his boyfriend's mouth as soon as it felt his tongue. Taeyong's tongue was something else entirely; it was a lot more gentle than Sicheng could have possibly imagined, especially with the amount of verses he'd heard Taeyong spitting over the time that he'd known him. He wasn't sure why, but he'd half expected that that rough masculinity would have been obvious in the way he used his mouth but oh boy, he was completely wrong.

Taeyong was gentle and loving. There was no other way to describe it; Taeyong had skill when it came to oral. He knew exactly where to lick to leave Sicheng gasping and dragged his tongue over the length in ways that made his thighs quiver. Sicheng tried to hold back the low noises that were threatening to leave his throat with every lick that Taeyong gave, but he soon found himself completely giving in and shamelessly allowing his boyfriend to hear exactly what he was doing to him.

It was enough to encourage Taeyong to start taking in more of the length until it tapped at the back of his throat. Sicheng could feel his throat tightening around the shaft and he took in a sharp breath in response; he could feel the soft skin at the back of his throat tightening around him, and as weird as the sensation was, he found that he rather enjoyed it at the same time. Yet, it was over almost as soon as it started. Taeyong began to bob his head between Sicheng's thighs so that the amount he had in his mouth varied, and then eventually began to make his way back towards the tip again.

Everything suddenly felt _cold_. Sicheng had underestimated how cool the room was until he couldn't feel the heat of Taeyong's mouth anymore. The cold air prickled on his skin, leaving him shivering underneath his boyfriend's touches, although Taeyong either didn't notice or didn't care, as he simply didn't react whatsoever. He continued to trace every raised vein and ridge of the length for a few minutes longer before he finally pulled away completely.

For a moment, Sicheng was confused as to what was happening. He laid in anticipation waiting for something more to happen, but it was taking a painfully long time for Taeyong to continue. He could feel his body starting to get impatient again and occasionally twitch with expectation. After what felt like forever, he finally propped himself up onto his elbows again and gave an hopeful yet scornful stare, until Taeyong's lips finally twitched into a smile.

It was a sexy smile; one that Sicheng had never really seen on his boyfriend before. It told him that Taeyong knew exactly what he was doing, but he was still teasing regardless. Taeyong's eyes shifted down as he tried to curb his smirk, but it was still there when he shifted down further and took both of Sicheng's balls straight into his mouth.

Sicheng was certain that he was going to die. Admittedly he knew how sensitive he would be there after a huge number of incidents in which his balls had ended up taking a hit, but he didn't think that they would be that sensitive in a pleasurable way too. He could feel his voice catching in his throat as he felt Taeyong's tongue massaging circles over him and gently tugging here and there, and in the end he was left whispering breathless curses in Mandarin as he tried more than anything to ground himself again. It was proving to be incredibly difficult, especially since he could feel white heat building in his stomach and spreading to his chest and thighs.

He was right on the brink when the bedroom door was flung open and Yuta walked in. Taeyong jumped when he heard the creak of the hinges and the loud sigh from his roommate, and he immediately let Sicheng's balls drop from his mouth as he turned to face Yuta like a rabbit caught in headlights. Sicheng had also ended up freezing on the spot, feeling his entire body start to fill with dread when he saw his best friend's expression turn from exhausted to alert, and then to bewildered.

"Are you two... messing around in here?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this ready to post for two days so I'm sorry for the late update!!
> 
> Everything is all planned out now so it's just finishing the write up now. Also, Yuta had to make a reappearance bc he's Sicheng's ultimate voice of reason - don't worry, he's not going to be too harsh on him
> 
> Thank you for reading!! <3


	8. The Talk

Yuta had been a lot more forgiving that Sicheng had expected.

He simply told them to finish up exactly what they were doing then meet him in the main room for a chat. No threatening tone, although it certainly wasn't happy and friendly, and no aggressive attitude towards Taeyong. He simply left the room and shut the door behind him, allowing them to get rid of their erections in peace without causing too much hassle for them.

Of course, it was a bit of a mood killer to have Yuta walk into the room like that, so they had ended up just giving up with the blowjob. Instead, Taeyong had suggested that he could touch them both at the same time, which initially Sicheng didn't think possible until Taeyong insisted that he knew exactly how to do it and would make it feel good for both of them. He shifted onto his knees so that he could unbutton his own trousers, then slowly pulled his own length out from the restraints of his boxers. For a moment, Sicheng couldn't take his eyes off it; it was quite a bit shorter than his own, but still a decent size as far as he was concerned. It was certainly thicker than his one, though, and he ended up spending some time considering whether or not he would be ready to take something like that inside of him. It looked as if it would hurt, much more than it would have if it were thin and long, but he'd heard from other guys that girth felt better than length in a lot of cases.

Taeyong allowed him to stare for a while before suggesting that perhaps they could get started. He didn't want to drag Sicheng away too quickly, seeing as he had personally spent quite a lot of time looking at his boyfriend's body and didn't think it fair to stop him from doing the same back, but at the same time they really needed to get finished soon so that Yuta could get his chat over with. He prompted Sicheng to sit up so that he could move himself into the younger boy's lap, then adjusted his position so that the undersides of their dicks were positioned against each other. "Just move if you feel like you need to move," Taeyong told him as he wrapped a hand around them both and started to move it up and down their shafts.

It was an unusual sight to see, as far as Sicheng was concerned. Taeyong's hands were rather small, so he only just managed to touch his thumb to the tip of his middle finger if he tried hard enough to do so. For the most part, he had to twist alongside stroking them in order to touch over as much skin as possible and not neglect the same place every time. Although it wasn't quite as good as doing it himself, as far as Sicheng was concerned, it was still rather nice to have someone else stroking him like that. Taeyong wasn't quite aware of his usual technique to get himself off, and it was clear that he wasn't doing what he usually did to himself either, but it was enough to get Sicheng over the edge after a few minutes, seeing as the blowjob had almost got him there before Yuta entered the room.

At that point, the younger boy figured that it would only be polite to take over and get Taeyong to the edge, too. He began to jerk his boyfriend in his own usual style, taking note of how his length was getting to be more red and swollen as time went on. It didn't take too long for it to start leaking pre-release over the side of Sicheng's hand, and even more so when he shuffled down to suck the fluid from the tip. He didn't really know what he was doing but figured that it would probably feel great to have his mouth on it seeing as it personally felt good for him to experience that sort of thing when Taeyong did that to him. Sicheng could hear a low groan escaping from his boyfriend's lips as he continued to stroke the length in rhythmic motions and slowly massage the tip with the flat of his tongue, and thankfully it didn't take too long for him to finish too.

His release tasted a lot different to how Sicheng imagined it would. Admittedly, he'd tried some of his own at one point through sheer curiosity, and hadn't found the taste very appealing; it was salty and a little bit sour, whereas he had hoped that it would be a lot sweeter, considering that he ate the most fruit in the dorm. Taeyong, on the other hand, tasted rather bitter. It wasn't really the best taste, but it was something that he didn't mind as much as he thought he would, so he simply scooped it up with his tongue and swallowed without giving it a second of thought. Taeyong was red within seconds. He tried to hide his burning face behind his hands, but Sicheng simply smiled and pressed a little kiss to his lips before suggesting that they get ready to see Yuta.

It took just a minute for them to get ready to go through to the main room, and they made sure to check each other out for any evidence of what they'd done before they started on the way there. Surprisingly, Yuta seemed to be rather calm still when they entered the room and motioned for them to sit on the sofa across from him. His own position was adjusted to face them better, and he reached towards the table for his drink before pointing out that he'd made them both something to keep them both hydrated, too. Self-care when they were finished was important, he said, and it wasn't something that they could afford to be lazy about.

Sicheng could feel a slight tension in the room when they were sat. Yuta didn't start straight away, and he was certain that that was the problem at hand; he didn't do anything else to make the atmosphere awkward and instead seemed to be his usual neutral self. "So, how far did you go?" he eventually asked once he'd satisfied his own thirst, "I'm guessing that that was just the start of it, seeing as Taeyong still had all of his clothes on." It was a personal question, but of course Sicheng had to reply honestly. He gave a slight nod and told him that his boyfriend had offered to pleasure him and had pointed out that he wasn't obliged to see it through all of the way, which seemed to please Yuta as he cracked a slight smile.

"Well, I noticed that you had lube and condoms, and I'm glad about that. If you're going to do that, you should always be safe about it. Always use a condom, even if you've been with someone for a while. It can stop you from getting sick, and it's always a lot safer than not using one." He turned back to his drink again, taking another long sip. Sicheng was rather confused by that response, seeing as Yuta had been so adamant that he wasn't supposed to be doing that sort of thing just a few weeks ago, but decided not to question it to start with.

On the contrary, Taeyong _did_ question it straight away. He seemed confused by the whole situation, and he wasn't the sort to let that go without an explanation. "I expected that you'd be angry over that sort of thing," he pointed out, "Did you have a change of heart about it all?" Yuta stared at him intensely for a moment without answering, before finally letting out a little huff.  
"Okay, I might be his protector, but at the same time, you were being safe, I know full well that Sicheng has been intentionally parading around this house like a naked princess in hopes of getting you to bend him over, and besides, you were pleasuring him."  
"So it would've been different if you'd walked in and seen him sucking me?"  
"Yes, it would've been very different. I probably would've killed you."

He said it so casually that Sicheng was forced to hold back a laugh. In that moment, he realised that his best friend was more of an adult about that sort of thing than he was; although he tried to appear as if he would fight Teayong over any sexual contact at all, he recognised when Sicheng felt ready for that sort of thing, and he wasn't prepared to cock block him over something that he proposed. He realised that Yuta probably noticed that something was wrong when he went into his mood, and was probably well aware of exactly what that mood was caused by, seeing as Taeyong was always willing to do absolutely anything else for his boyfriend right from the start. He wasn't stupid, and he knew that Sicheng was a pain when he couldn't get what he wanted.

Nevertheless, Taeyong had to question that, too. "What if he'd wanted to do that though?" he asked with a hint of desperation in his tone. It was clear that he was worried about Yuta walking in on them in the future and missing the part where he'd serviced Sicheng first, and ultimately got the wrong end of the stick in that situation.  
"Then he would tell me when we were in private. Look, I know you two are bound to have sex outside of marriage and all; you're idols, you're not likely to marry for years, and you're both consenting adults now. I know things change and Sicheng doesn't want to stay chaste anymore. It's not my business. What is my business, though, is checking that he's completely okay with it and making sure that he's ready to take that step with you, though."

It was a fair point, and it instantly dropped the tension from the room. Yuta said it with such confidence that it was clear that he'd been thinking about that sort of thing for a long time by that point, and had even reconsidered his stance on it based on the changing circumstances. He even sat in such a relaxed way that it no longer seemed like it was a big deal for him, which Sicheng was absolutely thrilled to see. On the other hand, though, Taeyong was sat looking completely confused by the entire situation and was clearly lost for words once again.

"I think Yuta is trying to say that we've got his blessing as long as I'm sure that I want to do this with you," Sicheng summarised as he looked towards his boyfriend again. His hand moved towards Taeyong's lap so that he could grab his hand, and he gently stroked it with his thumb. They shared a smile between them, and another glance towards Yuta showed that he was smiling too.  
"That's exactly what I'm trying to say. Be adults about it, and I'll stay out of the way. Tell me that you need to use the bedroom, and I'll go to sit with Hansol for a while. Just tell me what you need, and I'm there for you," he explained as he moved from the soft to kneel in front of Sicheng.

"I love you a lot, and you're the most important person to me. I want you to be safe and happy even if you're basically the human version of sin." Yuta punctuated it by affectionately kissing Sicheng's ear and stroking his hair as he gazed up at his best friend with loving eyes. It was soon followed up by a selection of other affectionate gestures, including kiss blowing, making hearts with his fingers, then finally the tightest hug that he'd given Sicheng in a long time.

It cleared it up a lot for the younger boy. He was glad that his best friend wasn't treating him like a child, as many people had done in the past, and he was even more happy about the fact that he was given the chance to make his own adult decisions now that it was clear that he wasn't being influenced either way. He was glad to have gotten that sort of opportunity and was incredibly thankful to Yuta for giving it to him. "So, uh... I've been talking a lot, and you probably want to get back to what you were doing, hm?" Yuta asked as he started to glance between them both, although he could quite obviously tell that the mood was gone after such an awkward and uncomfortable conversation. Both Taeyong and Sicheng gave each other knowing glances, before Taeyong finally piped up to suggest that maybe they could catch up on the dramas that they'd missed over the high intensity training period.

Of course, Yuta was quick to agree that it was a good idea. He knew from his best friend's face that he wanted to be able to spend time with his two favourite people now that it was clear that there was no bad blood between them, and frankly it was hard to have missed parts of a drama when everyone he knew was giving spoilers for what they had yet to catch up on. They were quick to settle down on the sofa together and Taeyong began to search for the dramas that they needed had missed over the past few weeks.

Everything was fine to start with, and they were all getting along great as they began to watch the show. Sicheng was particularly enjoying it, since his boyfriend and best friend were cuddling him from all angles, although he did have a few burning questions for Yuta that stuck in his mind a lot as he watched. It was serving as a bit of a distraction, but he was glad to be able to get them off his mind as soon as there was an advertisement break.

"Does it hurt when you do it?" he asked quietly in Mandarin when he felt that it was a good time to do so, noting how Yuta immediately directed his full attention to him.  
"It depends on a lot of factors. Whether you're prepared enough, how much lube is used, sometimes how big he is."  
"Well, he's not long, but he's thick. Is that going to stretch me?" Yuta let out a hum as he thought about it a bit, and he gently stroked Sicheng's cheek.  
"Get him to put more fingers in and you'll be okay. It'll feel weird, but everything will be fine, I promise. And I'm sure that he'll stop if you ask him to."

That was that. It gave Sicheng a lot more confidence to hear it like that from Yuta, and he was relieved to find out that it probably wasn't going to be too painful if he was prepared enough for that sort of thing. Yuta gave one more hug as he told him that he wished him the very best for that sort of thing and then the topic was dropped again in favour of watching the show. Sicheng was feeling a lot more confident about it now that it had been discussed, but he was still feeling the slightest niggling feeling in the pit of his gut as he thought about how it would feel to have Taeyong officially claim his virginity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It still feels like early days, but I didn't want Yuta to be interfering for too long, since he feels like the sort to be protective but also supportive as a best friend.
> 
> Anyhoo, it's the start of everything that's left to come between Taeyong and Sicheng now that they don't have Yuta to worry about so much anymore!!
> 
> Thank you for reading!! <3


	9. The Tip

As much as Sicheng said that he was ready for that sort of thing, when it actually got to it, he wasn't all that sure anymore.

Taeyong had done exactly what he did the first time when they were preparing to do it. He started off by sucking him right up until his body was completely relaxed underneath him, then flipped him over and even licked his asshole. It was something that Sicheng had never really expected from his boyfriend, but Taeyong's tongue was so warm and damp that he found himself drooling and gasping as he felt it circling his hole. It had even dipped inside, which left him seeing stars as he screamed into the pillow underneath him, and frankly the sensation was enough to drive him wild. From that point, Sicheng was absolutely certain that he wanted Taeyong inside, but the nerves had suddenly hit him during the preparation process.

Preparation felt a lot different to the oral foreplay. Taeyong's fingers weren't nearly as gentle as his mouth, although he did try particularly hard to treat Sicheng as if he was glass. He could clearly tell from the uncomfortable shuffling that his boyfriend didn't really enjoy the sensation of a finger knuckle deep inside of him quite as much as he had expected to. It wasn't the worst thing that he'd experienced in his life so far, but it certainly wasn't the best either. From the moment that Taeyong had noticed the discomfort, he made sure to let Sicheng know that they could stop at any point in time, although honestly they had gone too far, in the younger boy's opinion, to just stop abruptly and move on from that sort of thing.

As a result, he just simply dealt with the throbbing inside of him. It was his own fault, really; as soon as his boyfriend had switched from tongue to fingers, he'd tensed up completely. It had meant that even having one finger inside of his hole was rather painful, as much as Taeyong tried to gently massage the walls, and they had spent a lot of time with that single finger buried in him without progressing any further. In fact, it had taken a good five or ten minutes for the second finger to be tested even slightly, and it had been withdrawn when Sicheng let out a choked gasp in response to it stretching him wider. Taeyong was incredibly patient with him, considering that he was being incredibly awkward about the pain, but in the end Sicheng had to insist that he wanted the second finger in even if it did hurt a lot.

It _did_ hurt a lot. It hurt more than he expected, and it was stretching him wider than he thought it would. The worst part was that Taeyong had relatively small fingers, in both thickness and length, so he would have been screwed if someone bigger was pushing into him like that. He decided to push it to the back of his mind as he tried to relax as much as possible, and it had ultimately resulted in Taeyong slowly stroking him in time with the thrusts of his fingers, until Sicheng's breathing had calmed and his hole stopped clamping around the fingers. It was only at that point when Taeyong decided to hook the fingers inside of him, which had ultimately drawn out a high-pitched moan as Sicheng tried to wriggle his hips against his boyfriend's hand, but frankly it made his entrance sting a bit to try to force greater contact so he ended up having to just lay back and take it like a pillow princess.

Luckily, the third finger didn't take half as long to get inside. Taeyong's fingers were all squeezed together in a triangle shape when they were crammed in Sicheng's hole, but it only felt like a slight bump up from having two there. The main difference was that they were harder to move together, since Sicheng's body was putting up a lot more resistance now that it was starting to feel full, but Taeyong skilfully managed to relax him again after just a few minutes. The fingers gradually moved so that they were side by side in one row, which had honestly resulted in a bit more of a stretch, but luckily the younger boy was able to take it rather well.

By that point, his chest was heaving and he could barely calm his breaths anymore. Taeyong continued to move the fingers together, pointing out to him that he could try to find his prostate if he wanted, but Sicheng insisted that it would be too much stimulation for now and so he would prefer to have another finger in instead. Taeyong was rather surprised by that response and pointed out that an extra finger would be more stimulation, too, plus he would have to cram his hand in almost to the widest part of his knuckles in order for it to work effectively, and so Sicheng quickly dropped the idea before telling him that he was ready to start from there. He didn't need any more preparation; just Taeyong's dick in a condom, coated with lots of lube and balls deep inside of him.

Sicheng was confident about it. He was finally about to lose his virginity to Lee Taeyong, and that was exactly what he wanted right now. As soon as his boyfriend finished deep inside of him, he could finally, officially say that there was no longer any need for his chastity ring. He would have given Taeyong something that he had been keeping safe for many years, and it was all because he loved him more than anything else in the entire world.

Yet, the reality of the situation was that it wasn't going to be that easy. Taeyong finally grabbed for a condom, but Sicheng was hit by a sudden wave of nervousness as he realised what was actually about to happen. Before the packed was ripped open, he quickly shifted to sit up before announcing that he was selfish to not offer oral sex back, especially seeing as Taeyong had sucked him off twice in total and had even licked his asshole. It was a big thing, and he wanted to be able to return it whilst he could. Of course, his boyfriend insisted that he didn't need to do that sort of thing, but Sicheng told him that he wanted to give it a shot for maybe five or so minutes, just so that he would be able to see the pleasure on his face as he took it into his throat. That way, he could be his first time at oral as well as his first time in bed.

Sicheng flipped the positions over so that he could get started straight away. He knew from the start that he was going to be sloppy, since he hadn't even researched how to suck a guy before, but he hoped more than anything that his enthusiasm would make up for it. He allowed Taeyong to guide him through the process, absolutely loving every little hiss and gasp that left the older boy's throat every time his tongue brushed over a sensitive patch of skin, until eventually Taeyong mumbled that he needed to stop so that he wouldn't finish in his mouth. Whilst Sicheng wouldn't have minded tasting Taeyong again, his boyfriend pointed out that it would be another ten or fifteen minutes until he would be able to get stiff again, so they would probably have to prepare him with fingers again, and that certainly wasn't something that Sicheng was prepared to do so he ended up pulling off the length and swapping positions with him again.

They were back on track again from that point. Taeyong retrieved the condom again and slowly rolled it down, watching how Sicheng's eyes widened with curiosity as he watched it slip over the length, and then he coated it with a generous amount of lubricant. Sicheng watched how he wiped the lube-covered hand on a towel before he got started with positioning himself; although it meant that he still got some of the fluid on the tips of three of his fingers, it was typical of Taeyong to not like having anything on the palms of his hands. It was just a bit weird to think that that rule would still apply for him when they were in the middle of sex, which was arguably pretty gross in general, as far as Sicheng was concerned. There were body fluids to think about more than lube, really, although seemingly Taeyong wasn't bothered about that until they were absolutely finished.

He was slow to push his hips forward, and whilst Sicheng was fine with it to start with, it barely got past the tip before the stretch got to be too much. He had severely underestimated the girth of the length, and although having four fingers crammed inside of him wasn't necessarily the best way forward, since it would probably tear his asshole in two without a decent amount of preparation beforehand, this was getting to be dangerously close to giving him the same fate. Sicheng was certain that he was going to die when he felt Taeyong slip all the way inside of him, and although it was clear that Taeyong was rather enjoying the tightness that surrounded him, he was also very concerned for his boyfriend's well-being.

"Sicheng, is it hurting too much?" he asked as he stopped himself from moving whatsoever. It was clear that he was aware of the fact that any little move could have quite easily hurt the younger boy as much as a full thrust, and so even when he was trying to comfort him, he only moved his arms. It was something that Sicheng really did appreciate more than anything.  
"Baby, is it hurting you?" he repeated as he stroked his boyfriend's cheek, "I can pull out if it's too much for you?"

That was when he started to cry. Sicheng hated crying like that, but he couldn't stop himself from bursting into tears and sobbing loudly that it was a lot more painful than he expected. Taeyong insisted that he was going to pull out and they were going to stop there, but Sicheng whined that they had already started now and he didn't want to make him pull out when it was his own fault that it was hurting. He hadn't practiced stretching himself out, as Yuta had suggested when they requested some alone time in the bedroom, and he certainly hadn't practiced his breathing either. That was what he pinned the pain down to; he didn't know how to relax, so he couldn't handle it when the time came for them to get down to it.

No, he wanted the tip still inside. It only hurt when he put more than the tip in. It was quite thick still, but it was nothing in comparison to having the entire length buried inside of him. Screwing him with just the tip wouldn't exactly be taking his first proper time, Sicheng decided, but it would be somehting to build him up to the main event. It was a tester, if nothing else, and would make it easier the next time they tried it.

Taeyong seemed a bit unsure when Sicheng told him that it wasn't officially taking his first time, but it wasn't something that he was prepared to argue. He simply told his boyfriend to brace himself as he slowly pulled out, inch by inch, until he was finally left with just the tip inside. By that point, the younger boy seemed to be a lot more relaxed and had finally gotten control over his breathing again, so he wasn't clenching around Taeyong anymore. Instead, he invited Taeyong to hold his hips and encouraged him to dip in until the tip was past his muscle rings before pulling out again.

They ended up going at it slower than Sicheng had expected, but he was strangely glad about it in the end. It meant that Taeyong was taking extra care to be gentle with him, and had calmed Sicheng's tears in a matter of minutes. As time went on, he was coming to enjoy the sensation of Taeyong pulling out completely and then his hole stretching around the head again; it was something that he hadn't done to start with, but eventually added in to increase the pleasure for both of them, and frankly it had worked really well.

Sicheng quickly found that he really enjoyed it when Taeyong was going in shallow. It didn't seem like it would be all that satisfying when he first thought about it, but his muscle rings were incredibly sensitive and so the sensation of Taeyong's tip moving in and out of him was oddly nice. Even if they didn't end up getting to the main event for a long time, Sicheng was rather fond of the idea of Taeyong screwing him like that on a weekly basis, and part of him didn't particularly want to bother with preparing himself for anything more when something like that was already available to him with minimal pain.

In fact, it felt so good that he had no problem with finishing from that stimulation alone. Sicheng was impressed with himself, since Yuta had specifically told him that it was unlikely that he'd finish without touching himself and he shouldn't feel disheartened if he couldn't reach the edge without that additional bit of stimulation. He rode his orgasm out hard, feeling it running through all of his nerves as Taeyong continued to move inside of him; the continued thrusting only made it last longer, from what he could tell, and it had ultimately resulted in him squirting up his own chest as he let the choked noises finally leave his throat.

He was rather surprised, though, when Taeyong pulled out to finish himself off. He tugged the condom off before asking for permission to finish on his body, and Sicheng quietly told him that he was more than welcome to finish wherever he wanted, other than inside him. It took just a few strokes to get Taeyong to the edge, and Sicheng had been even more surprised when he finished in the hair just above his dick; it was the last place he'd expected his boyfriend to aim for, although it seemingly satisfied him a lot so he wasn't exactly complaining.

Admittedly, Sicheng wasn't about to consider that as his first time. Not having Taeyong finish inside of him was the deciding mark; even if he was going to say that his virginity was plucked by the fact that Taeyong had been fully inside him for one thrust, he had told himself beforehand that a mutual orgasm with his partner buried inside of him was the ultimate sign that he was no longer a virgin. For now, he was going to keep his ring, but he was gradually edging closer to the day where he could no longer wear it and feel comfortable with doing so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as a bit of trivia: in the original idea, Sicheng had a piece of double satin ribbon that he essentially used as a cock ring to stop Taeyong from going past the tip, and to stop him from finishing inside, since it was more of a spontaneous decision with no condoms or anything. They continued from there, but this Sicheng isn't going to get that far just yet
> 
> Though whilst virginity is a social construct and everyone can decide what it means to them, he sort of strikes me as the sort to take it too far when he's ready to take the step but doesn't want to admit it, e.g. it doesn't count if it's from the back
> 
> Thank you for reading!! <3


	10. The Prep

Sicheng tried harder than anything to prepare himself for the main event. He was determined to be able to take Taeyong all the way with minimal pain, and so had spent a good portion of his free time touching himself to get to that point.

It started to become a well known fact in the dorm that if Sicheng wasn't trailing around after Taeyong or Yuta and he wasn't sat in the main room, they wouldn't want to know where he was. Kun in particular wasn't all that fond of finding that bit of information out the hard way, especially since it was supposed to be their shared room and he hadn't exactly expected to find his best friend with three fingers buried in his ass at two in the afternoon, but there it was and that was the reality of the situation. A firm talk with him did absolutely nothing; he knew that Kun loved him almost as much as Yuta did and he as a result he shouldn't have cared all that much. Besides, he'd seen Kun completely ass naked before when he thought he was asleep, and it was hardly a secret that the rookie occasionally touched himself at night when he thought that Sicheng was asleep.

It became a topic that just wasn't brought up in conversation. No one really knew why Sicheng would spend all of his time in his room trying to cram his entire hand up his ass, but it wasn't something that they were going to ask him about either. It was just Sicheng's thing, as far as everyone was concerned, and that was the way that it was going to stay. As long as he stayed out of the way and the Dreamies didn't see it, no one was prepared to question why he needed to put so much of his hand there.

Of course, Taeyong was on the receiving end of all of the updates throughout Sicheng's training period, since no one else really wanted to hear it. He would excitedly bounce over to him whilst he was in the kitchen and would tell him about the fact that he'd managed to fit all three fingers in without it hurting in less than two minutes. He would trot over proudly as Taeyong got out of the shower and inform him and he finished from his fingers alone the night before. He would generally be open about his experiences and achievements, and whilst Taeyong didn't mind all that much, it was probably at least a bit weird for Sicheng to give him every single detail about his own self discovery. He didn't reject the updated, though, and even if it was a little bit weird, he made sure to at least pretend to be interested.

At least it told him how far they were from getting down to it properly, Sicheng figured. It was something that he was really looking forward to, and he was counting down the days until they finally managed to get down to it. Over the space of a few weeks, Sicheng had gone from being incredibly nervous to genuinely wanting to get down to it, and it was clear that he was starting to bubble over whenever they had a free moment to plan when it was going to happen. Even if it didn't happen, it was one period of free time closer to when it actually happened, and for the most part Sicheng was okay with that.

Whilst planning it out wasn't necessarily the best idea, since it wasn't all that natural and it gave more time for Sicheng to get nervous about it, it worked out in the end. After all, whilst they did have a lot more time outside of their comebacks and live performances, there was still a lot to do, so they needed to find a point where they were both available and preferably most of the other members were out of the dorm. That was the part that caused the most problems; although it was okay for them to mess around together with other people in the dorm, Taeyong felt that it was a bit too unprofessional for the group leader to be engaging in that sort of activity when there were others around. He was one of the eldest, too, so it seemed rather wrong for him to be setting a bad example for the younger members of the group. Besides, it was more romantic if they didn't have to worry about someone barging in on them, and that was the preferred way to go about things, they both decided.

In the end, though, they figured that it was never going to happen if they waited for that sort of miracle. It was just unrealistic and unlikely; if the elder members were out of the dorm, the younger members were there, but whilst the younger members were at school, the elder members would still be around. It was awkward either way, but after a while they simply ended up just excusing themselves after the dinner, telling Yuta that they were going to use the bedroom for a while, and then going through to get started.

It had been one of those nights. They had had a rather stressful day with everything starting to get on top of them, since every time one problem was fixed there was another to replace it, but the evening had taken a complete flip and had instead been filled with what seemed like romances flying between other members of the group. Taeyong had admitted to knowing that at least two other pairs in the house were sleeping with each other, although he refused to tell Sicheng who they were exactly, but it had become increasingly obvious that it was more than that during dinner. Taeyong had caught the intentional brushing of hands underneath the table and not so subtle flirting between some members of the group, and he'd even walked into the main room to see one pair in particular kissing each other.

He wasn't quite sure what had started it on that particular day, or even if it was something that had been going on for a while and he simply hadn't noticed, but it had left him realising that he and Sicheng had spent a good few weeks with minimal romance. He had spent a lot of time working on his raps, whilst Sicheng pretty much lived in his room. So he'd proposed it. Anything from a shared bath to a night of passion; he was craving the attention whether there were other group members in the house or not. If it resulted in just holding each other, there wouldn't be any issues at all. If it led to something more, he was sure that Sicheng could stay quiet. Even if he couldn't, Taeyong was going to kiss him until it silenced the noises that threatened to erupt from his throat. There was no way that he was going to lose out on a night of gentle loving when he was craving it so badly.

That was when he dragged the younger boy off to his bedroom. Originally they'd planned on just sitting together and spending a half hour sweet talking and kissing each other, but they'd barely made it to the bedroom before Sicheng suggested that maybe they could take that final step. No one was in that part of the dorm, after all, and he knew that it would be a good way to get the attention they both needed and relieve stress at the same time. It would make the night a lot easier to deal with, especially if everyone else was getting that bit of romantic attention too.

Sicheng was thrilled by the fact that there was absolutely no messing around this time. Instead of spending a load of time with foreplay, he insisted that they get started straight away, and Taeyong wasn't complaining whatsoever. Of course, he had still prepared his boyfriend with his fingers, making sure to stretch him as best as possible, but it had only taken all of five minutes after all of the practice that Sicheng had put into it over the past few weeks. He was relaxed and didn't clamp too much, and Taeyong was very clearly relieved that it wasn't going to be a difficult talk when they were just trying to get on with it.

It started with gentle kisses as soon as the condom was rolled on, and then Taeyong slowly slipped into him.

As he'd remembered from the last time, having Taeyong inside him was a completely different experience for Sicheng. It stretched him a lot wider and was less pliable in comparison to his fingers. Taeyong tried to be gentle with him, but it still hurt a bit and was quite a stretch. It took every bit of strength that Sicheng had to avoid getting nervous and clenching, but eventually it got to the point where his boyfriend was fully sheathed inside of him. He could feel the length pulsing slightly inside him, especially when he squeezed around it, but it was something that he felt considerably more comfortable with taking this time, as long as his senior was gentle with him.

Taeyong was always gentle, though, so it wasn't really an issue. He slowly pulled his hips back, making sure to maintain eye contact with Sicheng the entire time, but it didn't hurt anywhere near as much as Sicheng had expected it would now that they were starting to get into the swing of it. He no longer had the urge to ask him to pull out and use just the tip, and he was having no issue with the fact that Taeyong was gradually starting to up the pace with every thrust. It felt natural and was strangely nice to feel the gradual build up until their hips were snapping together with a force that Sicheng hadn't ever imagined himself feeling at any point.

He could barely hold his voice back when Taeyong was getting rougher with him. It was drawing out the sounds that he didn't even know were hidden inside of him, and although his boyfriend kissed him in an attempt to swallow them up before they made it to surface, it was clear that the senior was enjoying the soft grunts that still escaped here and there. If nothing else, the little noises encouraged him to pound into the younger boy harder until he was trying to work his hips back against him equally as hard.

They were actually doing it properly. Taeyong was pushing Sicheng's legs up in a way that almost folded him in half, but it was amazing. That angle left him hitting sweet places inside of him that Sicheng had only dreamed of reaching with his own fingers. It was something that was leaving a growing puddle of warmth in his stomach, just as it had the first time, except the build up was a lot more dramatic this time. He was getting closer and closer to the edge as time went on, and it only grew harder to hold back when Taeyong leaned down to kiss him and he could feel his dick rubbing against his senior's chest.

Sicheng had to ground himself, though. He couldn't finish that soon; he'd been waiting for months to be able to take that step with Taeyong, and a five minute job just wasn't going to cut it. He knew that his boyfriend wasn't anywhere close to finishing just yet, and he couldn't be the first to finish without even putting up a fight, so he ended up just closing his eyes and focusing on the kiss instead. It worked rather well, especially when he adjusted the position of his legs to stop Taeyong from rubbing too much against his front wall.

Admittedly, that position hurt a bit more. Now that Taeyong wasn't rubbing against his pleasure spots as much, Sicheng was becoming uncomfortably aware of the fact that his hole hadn't been stretched that wide for such a long period of time before. It was a new experience that he rarely tried to reach using his fingers, so the thoughts of how it must look started to take over his mind until he realised that perhaps he was taking the grounding a bit too far. At that point, he decided to rub against Taeyong a bit in hopes that it would get him right back in the mood, but then again--

Taeyong's entire body suddenly froze mid thrust and he grew incredibly silent as he drew from the kiss.  
 _Knock knock._  
"I thought I heard someone knocking," he mumbled as he turned his head towards the door, and then louder - "What is it?"

"Taeyong?" a little voice called outside of the door, "Can I come in for a second please?" Sicheng could feel from the way that Taeyong looked at him that his blood had run completely cold; he didn't know what to do or say for a moment until it finally dawned on him that he could pull the covers over them and roll over so that it was less obvious what they were doing, and so promptly did that.  
"Yeah? What's up?" The door opened a crack so show the nervous face of Chenle. He was playing with his hands a little as he stepped into the room and looked between his and Sicheng's faces.

"How angry would you be if Jisung dropped one of the mugs when he was washing the dishes and sent me in here to tell you because you'll be less angry if I tell you instead of if he did?" The weirdly specific thought experiment was suggesting that regardless of how angry he would be in theory, it was a situation that had already occurred and he had to deal with it.  
"Did the mug break?"  
"It was... um... it shattered all over the floor and now there's shards everywhere. We're going to clean it up, we just wanted you to know, 'cause it was one of your ones. And we don't know where you put the dustpan."

Sicheng watched as the colour drained from his boyfriend's face. "There's shards everywhere? No no, you two get out of the kitchen. I'll come and clean it up. I'm not having people getting cuts on their feet because the little shards are still there." He promptly sent Chenle to get Jisung out of the kitchen so that he didn't stand in anything, and then slowly turned back to Sicheng with an apologetic expression taking over his expression.

"It's fine, we can continue when you get back," Sicheng told him, although he wasn't very impressed by the fact that they were having to stop early. In fact, the only reason he was suggesting it was because he knew that Taeyong would be on edge until the ceramic was cleaned up from the kitchen floor. He always got anxious about that sort of thing, and he certainly wouldn't be able to finish if he was nervous about one of the younger members stepping in the mess.  
"Are you sure?" he asked, despite knowing the answer already, then pressed a gentle kiss to Sicheng's lips. "I'll be two minutes, I promise."

_It half counted this time._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might take a chapter out because I realised 3/4 through this one that I hadn't read my notes properly and got a bit ahead of myself
> 
> Either way, with that many chapters left I wasn't going to let them get all the way through, sorry!!
> 
> Thank you for reading!! <3


	11. The Practice Room

By the time Taeyong got back, Sicheng had fallen asleep, so it ended up having to wait for another time.

Of course, that was easier said than done. In a house full of boys, personal space and alone time were things that weren't always that easy to come across. Whenever they thought they had the chance to go ahead and do it, something would end up coming up. They were supposed to be doing dance practice particularly early in the morning or Taeyong would need to go to a meeting or there would be a sudden emergency that came up. Sicheng had severely underestimated how hard it was to have an adult relationship as an idol, and as time went on it was just turning from a difficulty to a struggle.

It eventually got to the point where they couldn't even have five minutes of alone time. They couldn't even sit together on the sofa to relax without there being something else to do. Sicheng knew that Taeyong struggled to relax if there was something else going on at the same time, as much as he tried to enjoy the time they had together. In fact, it was generally hard to be able to spend time together when there were so many things to do and so much going on in the background of their lives, and that still would have been the case even if Taeyong didn't have mysophobia and a constant need for tidiness. Sicheng was certain that he was going to die from a lack of attention, though, since every time he tried to get any it was virtually impossible to get anything more than a quick kiss before something else came up and he had to dash off.

He didn't hold it against Taeyong in the slightest. Work came before relationships and they were supposed to be a pretty low-key couple, so they could hardly announce that they wanted some time to themselves and expect it to happen without question. Sicheng was certain that the other boys knew what was happening between them, but it was something that they certainly weren't going to talk to the managers about so they needed to just suck it up and accept that they weren't going to have as much time together as they had at the start of their relationship. Taeyong would apologise every time he had to run away, and on most nights they ended up sharing a bed as it was probably the only chance they had to have time together properly.

Sicheng was fed up, though. Sure, he was understanding about the whole situation and he wanted to give Taeyong the space to do his job whilst doing his own to the very best of his ability, but sometimes it hit him that he wanted a normal relationship. He wanted to be able to chat with Taeyong at the end of the day about his thoughts and feelings or go out on dates together on the weekends or be introduced to Taeyong's family dog. He wanted to be happy and have a lot of time together, even if it meant not spending as much time with his other friends for a while. But then again, most of all he wanted to be able to have an uninterrupted moment of intimacy with his boyfriend.

In the end, he had to take matters into his own hands. Taeyong had ended up staying in the practice room after hours, having promised that he would lock up after he was done and take the keys back in the morning. He was working on a rap, having been given the chance to write some of the lines on his own in order to make it more personal, but it was something that he really struggled to do at the dorm. There was always something to do; washing, cleaning something up, helping out one of the other members of the group. Taeyong was like the parent friend of the group, as one of the eldest and the leader of the main unit, so he always felt the need to step up and take on as much as possible when he felt it was necessary to do so. Of course, that sometimes trickled into the time where he was supposed to be working on other things, though, so he ended up having to go somewhere quiet in order to get on with his work.

Sicheng, on the other hand, had the evening off. He was given the opportunity to sit with the rest of the group and watch films together, but if he was being completely honest that wasn't really his thing. He wanted to use his free time to sit with Taeyong or perhaps get some intimate time with him. Even if that wasn't the case, though, he was very easily distracted and struggled to sit down with the group for up to two hours at a time and stay focused the entire time. He knew that in the end he would start bugging Yuta or squirming on the sofa too much, so he politely declined the offer before leaving them to do their own thing. He made sure to stay in his room and out of the way of everyone else as he tried to contact Taeyong about potentially going to sit with him, but it ended up taking longer than he imagined to get a reply.

He was almost asleep by the time he got the response he wanted. "I'm almost finished with writing it now. You can sit with me if you want. Maybe you can listen to it and tell me if the flow is okay." Sicheng suddenly perked up and began to gather everything that he thought he needed, including a stuffed teddy in case he needed to rest his head on something whilst he was waiting for Taeyong to finish up. Without bothering to let anyone know that he was leaving Sicheng promptly left the dorm and made his way over to the practice room. It was only a short walk, but it felt like forever when he was on his own in the middle of the night. Eventually he arrived and he promptly stopped outside the front door, since Taeyong had locked himself in, and then called him so that he could come down and let him in.

Taeyong was quick to go down to him, not wanting to leave his boyfriend out in the cold for too long. Although it was only a bit chilly outside, Sicheng had turned up in his pajamas and it certainly wasn't warm enough to be outside for long with just thin cotton to spare him from the windchill. As soon as he was inside, Taeyong locked the door again and grabbed his hand before leading him up to the practice room. "Your hand is cold," he pointed out as he stroked it with his thumb. Sicheng could feel his heart starting to beat faster as his boyfriend led him upstairs and through to one of the break rooms, where his papers were spread out across a table. It was messy, which was far from what Sicheng expected, but his boyfriend was quick to shuffle the papers into a pile when he was back at the table again.

"Sicheng, I know you're not here to listen to my rap," he said without prompt, which caught Sicheng by surprise. "I got it done before I let you know that you could come over because I know that we haven't been able to have any time together as a couple for weeks and that was probably what you were craving." Sicheng stared at him in stunned silence, not quite knowing what he should say. He'd gone over to the practice room in hopes of taking it all into his own hands and initiating something romantic when the time was right, but there his boyfriend was, calling him out over it. He knew the exact reason why Sicheng wanted to spend time with him, and he wasn't afraid to make that known right from the start. Yet, Taeyong just broke into a smile and reached a hand forward to stroke his cheek. "I really appreciate it, though. You came over even though I said I was going to show you my work instead of giving you attention. I think it's a great quality that you have, even though you probably don't see it as being a big deal."

That was when he kissed him. Sicheng could feel his heart melting over how sweet and genuine the kiss was. It was something that they had done a number of times before, but it still had the power to leave his knees weak and his heart thudding in his chest. There was no desperate grabbing or any need to pull the younger boy closer. In fact, Taeyong's hands moved to grab his boyfriend's and he stroked slow circles with his thumbs as he held the kiss for a moment. When they parted again, they stayed just a few inches apart, and Taeyong gave a warm smile as their eyes met. "Would you maybe like to share some passion, or is it to late at night for us to do that?"

_It most certainly was not too late for that._

Sicheng didn't hesitate to let him know that, although Taeyong was absolutely insistent on making it more romantic than raunchy. He needed it to be romantic and loving so that finally sharing their first properly uninterrupted time would be something that they could both enjoy and remember for years to come. It was something that he wanted them to remember with fondness and not something that was lacking the romantic elements of two boys who were completely in love with each other but unable to get the time to show it to each other.

Of course, it was something that was agreed to straight away. They kissed again, except this time Taeyong drew Sicheng closer to his body so that they could hold each other properly, and then they ended up gradually making their way to the sofa on the other side of the room. Taeyong made sure to move slowly in order to avoid tripping Sicheng up, but then when they got there he sat down slowly and pulled the younger boy straight down onto his lap. As much as it was messy and awkward, Sicheng gradually shifted his position to sit properly with his thighs spread around Taeyong's body, then shuffled forward so that their hips were touching. His hands slithered up Taeyong's chest so that they were resting on his shoulders, and Taeyong moved his own hands to Sicheng's waist.

Even the preparation process lived up to the romance that Taeyong had promised. His fingers moved slowly inside of Sicheng, drawing out little gasps from his mouth but not pushing him to the point of full moans. They teased and wriggled inside of him, encouraging him to work his hips back against the hand but never going so rough as to draw out the desperation that often crept up on the younger boy. This was about them showing love to each other and both boys knew it. There was no need to go too quickly, since there was no way for anyone to interrupt them now, and they were even able to continue kissing each other as they got to work with the preparation.

"Would you like to undress completely?" Taeyong breathed against Sicheng's lips as he slowly pulled the fingers out, "I turned the heat on so it'll be warm, but I don't know whether that's exposing too much." Sicheng hummed for a moment as he thought about it, before shaking his head slowly.  
"I think I'd like to keep my shirt on. And maybe wrap my blanket around us, just in case."

Taeyong seemed confused by the final comment, so the younger boy hopped up and made his way over to his bag, from which he retrieved a rolled up blanket. He took it back over to the sofa then shimmied his pajama bottoms and his boxers off, then got comfortable on Taeyong's lap again as he wrapped the blanket around them. He had to lift himself up for just a moment to allow Taeyong to pull himself out of his trousers, but then once he was lubed up and ready, he positioned the length against his entrance and slowly worked his way down onto it.

It took less time than usual for him to be completely seated on Taeyong's length, and he made sure to give a deliberate squeeze around him in order to show that he had taken it all in. Taeyong slowly moved his hands around to respectfully grab for Sicheng's hips rather than his ass, and he began to slowly move him on the length so that he was riding it slowly but rhythmically. To start with Sicheng couldn't help but let out a few little gasps here and there, especially when his boyfriend was fully sheathed inside of him, but as they continued to rock against each other, he grew silent and simply moved himself inch by inch on the length with his lips parted ever so slightly.

Surprisingly, Sicheng was actually finding that the gentle sex was more enjoyable than the rougher sort that they had attempted before. He loved the feeling of being full and being filled up gradually, and he particularly enjoyed the fact that they could keep going at the same pace without it putting too much strain on either of them. Taeyong was supporting his body fully so that he could move himself at the best pace for both of them without his back or hips hurting, and the position that they were in allowed them to be pressed chest to chest. Sure, it was a bit awkward to be so close that their shirts were rubbing each time Sicheng's body rose up, but neither of them particularly cared all too much about the fact that their torsos were being exposed.

They ended up rocking together slowly for around twenty minutes in total, with the pleasure gradually building between them both. Taeyong was the first to hit his climax in the end, since Sicheng was in need of that additional stimulation in order to hit his peak, but the younger boy didn't last for too much longer once his boyfriend began to slowly rub his foreskin over the head of his dick until he eventually spilled out over Taeyong's hand.

As much as it knocked the energy out of Sicheng, he wasn't exactly breathless from what they did. Rather, he was content and found that he could comfortably lay against Taeyong's chest without it being too difficult for either of them to breathe. The steady rise and fall of their chests gradually came to synchronise, and it was something that both calmed and soothed Sicheng now that he was starting to come down from the high of his orgasm.

It wasn't the raunchy first time that Sicheng had imagined, but he honestly thought that it was something better. It was something that was gentle and loving, and something that he was going to remember for the rest of his life, whether he and Taeyong stayed together or not.

It was the end of his chastity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we're almost at the end now, just one chapter left until we're finished and Sicheng finally got the dicking that he's been wanting for 11 chapters so far!!
> 
> Thank you for reading!! <3


	12. The Ring, Again

Sicheng felt smug once they finished up.

It suddenly felt as if everything had changed around him and he no longer had to worry about anything anymore. He didn't need to appear sweet and innocent if he wasn't sweet and innocent. He didn't need to try to keep up his naive attitude because he suddenly had experience in the bedroom and it was something that had completely changed him as a person. He was a grown adult and he felt a lot mature now that he'd done what he'd wanted to do for months. There were no more doe-eyed stares at the other boys in the dorm when he didn't understand, and there was no more treating him like a baby anymore. He and Taeyong packed up the practice room as soon as the strength had returned to their bodies again, and then they made their way back to the dorm, hand in hand.

Admittedly, it wasn't that much of a change when they did return, or at least nowhere near as much of a change as he had expected. Everyone had gone to their rooms by that point, so there was no one to notice the smugness that was radiating from Sicheng's aura as soon as he stepped foot into the house. It had come as a disappointment, since he didn't particularly want to have to go around the dorm advertising that he'd finally slept with Taeyong, and so he kissed Taeyong goodnight before grumpily making his way through to his bedroom to rest up for a while. He figured that it would still be fine to parade around the dorms in the morning and just hope that someone asked about it, and so he made a plan to do so over breakfast when everyone was present.

Sicheng managed to sleep well that night. He had fallen asleep almost immediately once his head hit the pillow, and he was feeling upbeat when he woke up in the morning. He had had the perfect amount of sleep to make him feel amazing, and he was absolutely ready for everything that the day had to offer. Instead of going through to breakfast in his pajamas as he usually did, he got dressed in order to show off his new-found maturity. It was a little detail, but he hoped more than anything that the other boys would notice and would at least make a comment or two that would give him the opportunity to announce the end of his chastity to them. He was prepared to answer any question that came up and was looking forward to having the opportunity to talk about what he'd shared with his boyfriend the night before.

Yet, nothing came up. He went to breakfast ready for comments from everyone, but it was just like a normal day. He was given rice, yoghurt and fruit for breakfast, then went to sit with the rest of the group. There was a bit of chatter around the table, but it was just the regular topics; what they were doing on that particular day, whether they had anything coming up, who was going to take on what duty whilst certain members of the group were busy, and similar sorts of things. Sicheng was hardly even addressed, other than Yuta asking him if he wanted some strawberry jam for his yoghurt, and although he tried to seem mature by rejecting something so childish, it had gone completely undetected by his best friend, who simply pressed a kiss to his temple instead of asking about it before getting back to his own food.

Of everyone around the table, he'd expected that Yuta would have realised that something was different first. Sicheng decided that it must not have been too obvious that he wanted to be able to talk about his night, and so he ended up thinking it over again once he'd finished eating. He'd expected that something as big as changing his clothes completely would make it really obvious that something was different, but then again he guessed that perhaps they had misinterpreted it as him being ready early in order to leave the dorm straight after their meal or something. It took him a while to realise that there was still something pretty big that he had yet to change, and he ended up kicking himself when he realised over an hour after they had all moved away from the table.

Sicheng was still wearing his chastity ring. He had worn it as he and Taeyong had messed around together, and he was still wearing it at breakfast. It wasn't exactly the most subtle ring either, so there was a chance that they would be able to notice the change if he did take it off. In fact, even if he removed it and they hadn't noticed that the ring itself was missing, years of wearing it had left a tan line and a slight impression on his ring finger, so he guessed that they would at least be able to tell from that.

He promptly removed it, then promptly took it straight to a pawn shop in order to get rid of it for good. After all, he didn't need it anymore, and if it was still in his room he knew that he would feel pressured to wear it again at some point. It was something that he wanted to distance himself from now that he'd removed it properly, and since he would feel as if he was lying by keeping it still, there was no reason to keep it around. Sicheng felt strangely relieved when he finally passed it over to the staff member at the till, and he was suddenly hit with a feeling of satisfaction as soon as he received the money for it. That was the true sign that his chastity was finally gone for good, and now it was time for him to step up and be an adult.

As frustrating as it was, it still took a little while before anyone even noticed that the ring was missing from his finger finally. Sicheng had made a point of using that hand as much as possible in order to draw attention to it; he would brush his hair away from his forehead or make an excuse to touch his face or take things from the other members of the group with that specific hand. He was certain that it was incredibly obvious, much like how a newly engaged woman might show off the engagement ring as much as possible by doing the same thing, but apparently, it wasn't at all successful and instead he was left waiting for that comment until it finally happened.

That moment had been magical. He had been sitting with Kun on his bed, watching films together, when he reached for the laptop screen to tilt it downwards and suddenly Kun let out a little noise of surprise. Sicheng had been surprised at the time, since he had completely forgotten about the ring for the moment, but then he followed his friend's gaze and suddenly realised what had caught his attention.

"Sicheng, where's your ring?" Kun asked in Mandarin as he took his friend's hand into his own. Sicheng suddenly felt a rush of excitement as he heard the question, and he spent a moment trying to think of the smoothest answer possible in response. It didn't come quite as naturally as he'd hoped, so he ended up simply dropping it in favour of something more subtle.  
"I actually don't have it anymore," he announced, feeling his heart swelling with pride as he finally got to say the words out loud, although Kun's reaction wasn't quite what he'd expected. Instead of seeming proud of him, Kun stared at him in complete horror.  
"Did you lose it, Sicheng?" The younger boy gave a quick nod, and Kun immediately pulled him closer into a tight hug. "Did you have insurance on it? I can get you a new one for your birthday if you want."

Okay, so apparently there was a bit of an error in translation. He'd taken it one way, Kun had taken it a completely different way. Sicheng simply laughed and shook his head quickly as he hugged Kun back just as tightly. "I sold it, actually. I don't need it anymore."  
"Sicheng, you know you don't have to be pressured into what society thinks is right and wrong, don't you? People might not accept your chastity ring as something that's positive, but you're proud of it and you shouldn't sell it if it means a lot to you."

Sicheng couldn't help but laugh again as he buried his face in Kun's shoulder. "Kun, I don't _need_ it anymore. I finally did _that_ with Taeyong."

As much as he was trying to show that he was mature and sophisticated, he still found himself unable to get particular words out. It felt strange to say that sort of thing out loud, but luckily this time Kun was able to understand what he meant. It was clear from the way that his grip gradually grew looser, as if he was questioning whether or not he'd heard correctly. He pulled away from the hug with a completely unreadable expression on his face, before running a hand over Sicheng's cheek. "You didn't feel pressured, did you? He didn't make you do that?" When the younger boy shook his head, Kun simply pulled him back into the hug before moving the hand to stroke his hair. "And you enjoyed it?" Nod. "Do you want to talk to me about it?" Nod again.

Kun was incredibly supportive of him when it came to describing it. He didn't seem bothered by the fact that Sicheng went into all of the little details about how it went, nor that he dwelled on certain aspects more than what was necessary. Some of the details were probably too intimate or too intense, but he never once complained, and he occasionally asked for more if he could see that Sicheng was particularly happy about something that had happened. He was given the chance to gush about it as much as he wanted in a supportive, friendly environment and Kun seemed interested the entire time, even though it was probably not the most interesting topic in the world. He even asked questions about it here and there, whenever it was appropriate to do so, and Sicheng was more than happy to answer absolutely everything that came up.

Finally, they got to the point where they had absolutely exhausted everything to do with what had happened. Sicheng had told Kun as much as possible about the topic, and Kun was happy to have been the first person to find out about that sort of thing. He made a comment about how he was glad to have been observant enough to realise that the ring was missing, even though it had taken him quite a lot of time still, and then he finished up by asking Sicheng if he wanted everyone to know or not. Kun knew his best friend well enough to know that he liked attention from the rest of the group but was generally too shy to ask for it specifically, and of course Sicheng was quick to agree that he would love to have as much attention over it as possible.

They ended up coming up with a plan together, which would allow them to get everyone else interested in it. The following day at breakfast, if no one else had noticed and there hadn't already been a big deal made about it, Kun would ask for something on the table and would 'notice' that his ring was missing for the first time. He would make sure to exclaim it loudly in order to capture everyone's interest, and Sicheng would be able to tell everyone that he was no longer planning to wear the ring. He wouldn't necessarily have to go into the details but it would allow him to brag a bit if the moment called for it.

Sicheng was incredibly thankful for the offer, since they managed to make it to the following morning without anyone even noticing that it was gone. He was a lot less on edge now that he knew that Kun was there to support him and help him to get the word out, but he had spent a good few hours planning out how he would answer any questions that came up beforehand. Finally the time came for them to get breakfast, and Sicheng had made a point of sitting opposite to Kun with the napkins as close to his dish as possible. The meal started as it always did, until Kun eventually spilt his coffee down his front and let out a noise of annoyance. "Sicheng, could you pass me a napkin please?"

That was his cue. Sicheng grabbed the napkin and passed it over to his friend, who immediately let out a low gasp as the plan began to play out. "Where did your ring go?" he asked loudly, making a point of looking at Sicheng's finger in hopes of capturing the attention of the group. Sicheng glanced around the table and was absolutely relieved to find that he had everyone's attention finally.  
"I don't need it anymore," he told him in his normal voice, as not to make it too obvious that it was staged, "I got rid of it because I don't need it."

That had sparked a lot of attention. Sicheng flashed a thankful glance over to Kun, who gave him a pleased smile in response, and then suddenly he was faced with a few questions about it from the boys who were sat close to him. They made sure to keep their voices low as not to let the younger members of the group know what they were talking about, but Sicheng was glad to be able to talk to even three people about what had happened in the practice room. Likewise, though, Taeyong was getting a few comments from the other boys about whether he was using the practice room for inappropriate things on a regular basis, and the leader immediately flushed red as he tried to give an excuse about how it was a heat of the moment thing and they certainly won't going to make a habit of it.

It was rather childish to want that sort of attention from everyone, admittedly, but Sicheng didn't care anymore. That chastity ring had been everything to him at one point, and whilst he did feel rather strange when he didn't have it on, he was actually rather proud of the fact that he didn't need it to define him anymore. He had been proud of the ring when he first joined the group, but now that he had established a sense of worth within the group, he was proud of not having the ring, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one is finally finished!! I really see Sicheng as the sort of person to really like attention but not want to ask for it too obviously, and so he simply parades around and hopes that someone will ask him about that sort of thing
> 
> There's at least three other TaeWin fics on my list so there might be another one soon, although I don't know how long it'll be since there's a list of thirty other fics as well, so I'll see how it goes and maybe bring up another one soon!!
> 
> Thank you for reading!! <3


End file.
